Starting a New : Demon Style
by Naruhina 123
Summary: Adopted Story from Dansama92. How the few demons will help Naruto for his revenge without leaving the village ? No character death. lot of bashing... Naruto Harem, Naruto-females demons crossworlds. Lemons and little bit Drama. Naruto/Rosario Vampire/High school dxd crosworld...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and Naruto shippuden. I do not neither make character or monster in these story or not make any profit making purpose.

Konoha Drunken Bar

Cold night did not make the drunks and lovers of night frustrated his intention to live and sleep in the house, nor to an Uzumaki Naruto. A teenager who is being affected by this depression is cool to sit and drink little by little sake from the bartender. Why would a teenager teenage can drink alcohol with ease? Well, because here is not the ordinary world, in the ninja world is harsh and cruel, as long as we are old enough to kill, then the age old enough to do everything, including drinking and sexual intercourse.

"Baka, I've been able to ensure that the end will be like this, but not as painful as I thought it would be." Naruto said quietly with a glass cup used for drinking sake in his hand._"Now I've enough that bitches…"_ Naruto cursed his life.

**Flashback**

_For the first time in his life Naruto was truly happy. The villagers no longer hated him; they saw him as a hero in fact. He was one of the top ninja in the village despite only being fifteen. The Sound Village , the Akatsuki ended and the he and Sasuke has won the forth Ninja war, and he finally had his pink haired angel. It might have taken him over Four years , but he finally had Sakura._

"_Hey Naruto!" Someone yelled out_

_Naruto turned around to see Sakura running up to him. "Hey Sakura-chan, what's up?" He gave her a fox smile._

"_We've another mission, let's go!" She yelled excited_

_Two Days after the mission_

_Naruto was called into Tsunade's office after being requested for a mission._

"_Naruto I think you're ready for your first solo S rank mission, and it should take about a month. Do you accept?" Tsunade asked him._

_He happily accepted the mission and went to go pack. Then he stopped by Sakura's house to say goodbye. He thought everything would be ok, but he didn't know just how wrong he was._

_A Month Later_

"_Finally done, it's feels great to be back home." Naruto said to himself as he ran all the way to the Hokage's office and handed in his mission report. "Did you need anything else Baa-chan?" Naruto asked grinning._

"_DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Tsunade yelled at him. When she calmed down, she dismissed him._

"_Well I'm gonna go tell Sakura-chan that I'm back now so bye." As he went to leave she stopped him for a second._

"_Naruto, wait!" She yelled out to him standing up. He turned and looked at her. "Yes?" He asked looking at her. She stopped for a second and then sat back down "Nothing, never mind." Naruto looked at her confused then rushed out._

_Jiraiya appeared next to her. "Why didn't you tell him?" He asked his old teammate._

_(little note Jiraiya was alive)_

_Tsunade sighed and told him "Because he would have never believed me, he needs to see for himself._

_Naruto was looking around the village for Sakura unable to find her. 'Well there is one place I haven't checked, but why would she be there?' He thought to himself heading towards the Uchiha district._

_When he arrived at Sasuke's house he was assaulted with the sound of people being intimate._

_His heart froze for a moment. 'She wouldn't.' He hoped. It was just some girl Sasuke had picked up off the street. That's when he heard it._

"_Oh Sasuke, faster! Harder Sasuke!" He heard Sakura yell._

_His heart broke into a million pieces when he heard her, he turned to leave and he left a note for them._

_Sakura, I know what you've done and I hope you're happy. I guess you finally got your dream._

_From,_

_Naruto_

_He quickly left the house with the pink ring he had been planning to give Sakura. He headed to a nearby bar and got drunk for the first time in his life._

**End Flashback**

Now you might be thinking that couldn't have pushed Naruto to where he is now, but the sad thing was the same thing happened nine more times. Each time it caused him to drink more &amp; take higher risk missions.

After his heart breaking revelation with Sakura, it became even worse when she told him coldly that they should just be friends. She wasn't however expecting his response. He looked down and quietly whispered "You bitch…" The next thing she knew she was punched in her cheek bone hard, then she woke up in a hospital weeks later, in casts.

After Sakura, Ino was his beautiful flower girl. He got to know her better when he went to go get flowers at her family's flower shop for the third. They became close friends, then lovers. When Naruto left on another diplomat mission, this time for two weeks, when he came back the same thing happened except this time Ino was with Shikamaru. Naruto left the same note, and left with another ring. Every time he left the same thing happened, next was Tenten (Yes Neji was alive) &amp; Neji, then Hinata &amp; Kiba. Naruto thought he would have better luck with some of the older women, thinking experience would make it to where they would know better than to cheat on him. Boy was he wrong; first it was Kurenai &amp; Ibiki, Shizune &amp; Yamoto, Anko &amp; Iruka, Hana &amp; Kakashi, and then Tsunade &amp; Jiraiya. The last one however hit him the hardest, Ayame, the girl he thought he could always trust. The one he had known since he was a kid, he thought she would have stayed fateful, but he was wrong…

Flashback

_Naruto had just gotten back from a two month mission and left his report with Tsunade. He no longer called her Tsunade-him or even Baa-chan once he found out that she had been cheating on him. He walked home and saw Ayame there waiting for him._

_She ran up to him "Hi Naruto-kun!" She screamed as she tried to hug him._

_Naruto side stepped her and walked into their house._

_Ayame looked confused. "Naruto?" She called out to him and then followed him inside._

_He didn't say anything as he took off his armor and sat down on his couch thinking on his next action. She followed him and stood while he sat down._

_He looked at her and asked "How long?"_

_She looked even more confused and asked him "What do you mean Naruto-kun?"_

_He threw the empty bottle at her, making it shatter and break to the left of her._

"_DON'T CALL ME THAT!"_

_He looked at her again and asked "How long have you been fucking him?"_

_Ayame had a surprised look on her face._

_Naruto looked at her and continued "Oh, you didn't think I would notice? Please I could smell him on you a mile away."_

_Ayame suddenly looked sad and started crying "Please Naruto it's not like that!"_

_Naruto got up and started yelling "Please you're just like every other girl I've dated, a fucking liar. Now get the fuck out of my house, I'll send you your things tomorrow."_

_She didn't move from her spot._

"_I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" This time he added killing intent._

_She ran out of the room that time. He sniffed the air again "Shit!" Naruto got up and saw Ayame by the front door, He handed her a couple hundred thousand ryo._

"_What's this for?" She asked_

"_For the baby and tell Chouji that I hope he knows what he was getting into." He then slammed the door in her face. He sat down and started thinking, feeling the ten rings in his pocket. He also never went to Ichiraku's when he knew Ayame was going to be there._

Flashback End

"Drinking to forget everything" Naruto drinking sake cup with one gulp, the effects of alcohol on the body received are consumed, the Kyuubi chakra already automated in the design to eliminate all toxins and Naruto's disease in the body.

Naruto sighed when all the memory that makes depression resurfaced. He poured a bottle of sake back in depanya back slowly and drink in the hope drunk and forget about everything.

"**Kit"**

"_Kuruma I not in a mood. Just shut up" _ He mostly ignored him and continue to drink. Naruto does not when a figure of a beautiful woman into the bar and sat next to Naruto. A beautiful woman in her early/mid-thirties. She has light blue hair, purple eyes and large D cup Her usual outfit is a red mini dress barely covering her cleavage and a brown fur wore a plain, white long - sleeved shirt, and the green pleated skirt all female students wear, and socks and shoes.

"Hello there" The blue hair women greeted with pleasantries and Naruto replied with a slight nod but inwardly cursed a women to anyone in Koboha. His eyes were originally cold, now turned into empty and lusterless, and ordered back empty bottles that were in depanya.

"Who're you women" Naruto replied still in drunk.

"Ohh, I forgot tell you my name Ageha Kurono." Ageha greeted.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.." he tell without looking at her.

The Ageha eyes widened " _Uzumaki Naruto.. is he son of Kushina and Minato. Ohh I didn't know he has a son._ Ageha look at Naruto close. _Damn it he nearly handsome as Minato and shortly face with Kushina. But I heard the rumors that the Jinchuriki of Nine Tails has won the war. So its him. Oh Kushina and Minato you should proud of why he is so depressed if he won the war…"_

"What happened to you lady ?" these words like Naruto wake of for her dazed but he has to agreed she look so beautiful and sexy, now narrowed his eyes and looked into the eyes Ageha Both light blue and blue stare as if engaged in a telepathic conversation.

"No, just like seeing someone who is similar to the style of your drink" Ageha frowned, not usually Naruto being polite.

"Is that so? Is not it usually if it finds a hero of the world are depressed and drinking in places like this?" Ageha hear grunts when mentioning the word hero.

"Would you like to tell me about yourself.." Ageha said in seductive tone.

Naruto cursed that tone in anyother women in Konoha. Before he would yelled at her the bijuu interupt him.

"**tell her about yourself.."**

"_Kyubi..shu…"_

"_**TELL HER ABOUT EVERYTHING WHAT SHE ASKING TO YOU. THIS IS MY ORDER YOU GAKI." **_Naruto blinked at kyubi sudden furious. Why he so interested in this women.

"Does not sound had been able to explain? In Konoha, I do not rewarded, by the shinobi possible and just so you know, I've never been in Rev rank and yes, I still genin, and by the villagers non-shinobi ?, demons and the like, as just now.." Naruto's voice rather high and it is mixed with alcohol good enough to make Ageha. Afterwards due to his drunkness he told her about his girls and betraying one by one.

Ageha eyes widened after hereing all stories "_that bitches. How dare they do this to Minato'son. _ Ageha clench her fist as Ageha was closed friend of Minato and one of the rival of Kushina Uzumaki. She jealous of Kushina that Minato got her. "_I wish I could help him.. wait I know how…but I'm really sorry Kushina and Minato for doing should understand me. hum but that bitches must pay what they had done to him." _A devil idea came up in Ageha Mind _"well I've to stay here with Naruto-kun for while until"_

Ageha downing a bottle in his hand, the alcohol content is high enough start bringing consequences and make it feel dizzy and drunk, but here's who had been in Ageha want.

"Ne, Naruto-kun, thanks for dividing the story, it is difficult to tell things like that, and it's also not what I expected, considering the outside of Konoha, you are a hero." Ageha said, just in countered by a slight nod of Naruto but he didn't know why he felt good and complier her.

"But I don't know about you" Naruto asked. In his drunkand state.

"As you Naruto-kun, I here also want some emotional problem for the moment that there is in life, as you know, at that age it is appropriate for this married, I .. not also get a mate." She lied. " I'm one of your father friend"

"Nahn don't make me laugh, Dad don't have any beautiful women like you. Kaa-san would kill him" Naruto said with laugh. Ageha blushed and chulked.

"_He still praising me even in drunkand state. I wonder how is he.." _Devil plan clicked on Ageha mind.A few sips of sake bottles in drink enough to tell Ageha Make this. Naruto who hear her mark not believe what this beautiful talking about, why? With his body and high status, it is difficult in believing if this she is single.

"Don't make me laugh" Naruto said.

"As far beautiful and hot women like you, wouldn't find mate impossible" Naruto make a drunkand blushed at moment and smirked "_even he drunkand state he still know how to handle the women"_

Both of them were talking about there lifestyle, Naruto were don't know why but he glad to share his experience with suspicious lady. But inside the Kyubi know why…

"So Ageha is finally returned to leaf village._ He doesn't know the she was __Succubus_ _just as us__. _ Kyubi known Ageha were appeared in the Konaha when they were around 23-24. Years old. She met Naruto parents when Kushina was pregnet with Minato child. Ageha having Crushed on Minato. Few days later Minato and Kushina figured our she was monster Succubus. But They didn't neglected her. Even still Minato were Married Kushina and Ageha were one of the moster rival for him but these girls were good friends. Kyuubi looking at them both were looking at the having to much drunk.  
"_hump, did she used her charm to make him slave_" he toughts "_Nah she couldn't compel Minato then she wouldn't let Naruto as her slave then what…"_ Kyubi figured it out that what she would doing.._these will be interesting showtime after these four years._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continue

Naruto – from Naruto shippuden

Ageha Kurono - from Rosario vampire

New Succubus – Morrigan and Lilith from Marvel were ( Coming soon)

Okay so friend I make these story for …. I don't know but I like interesting purpose . No no character death or no even single girl came in naruto life but Girls and few Boys were bashing no,,,,,,,, LOT of bashing. But they beat some bashing.

So how they become bashing it will shown the next chapter oh little bit there next chapter having lemon so advanced warning.

Hope you like it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**WISH YOU HAPPY NEW YEAR 2015**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, I really want to thank all that read.I'm so glad the first part was to your liking.**

**Part two There will be a lemon so advance notice. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other female monster….**

**Story start …..**

The sound the Naruto was all too familiar for the life of him, couldn't remember where he had heard it before. Even more disturbing was the feeling he was getting from blow his last night he know was preety drunked and after that he doesn't know. As He look around he was in familiar place his apartment just one question in his mind.

_How did I get here ? _

Removing his covers and rubbing his eyes to get the room off. Blonde hair a head that was bobbing up and down. The tips of the hair tickled Naruto's abdomen causing it to flex a bit. This movement made the bobbing stop and a hand pushed back the dark Blue hair from the head of one lusty women.

"Good morning Naruto-kun."

The beautiful Ageha resumed kissing the tip before going back down to tongue the underside. Whatever she couldn't reach with her mouth, which was a lot, she made up for using her hands. The stroking of her hands matched her mouth as a bit of saliva came dribbling down from her exuberant work, which actually help her movements.

Naruto froze he never ever seen the beautiful women and she doing.._ what the hell ? how did this happen ? did I ? did I ?_

"**Yes, you finally did it. Brat" **Naruto again froze at Kuruma words "** I'm really proud of you, kid. You finally bang out with women. " **The fake tear came out from Kyubi eyes. "But **Just I tell you that women is not ordinary women. She is high level devil or other word she is succubus. If you made her mad or disappointment , you will regret it." **

Naruto triple time frozen first he were made out of beautiful women, second he had sex with her and third she is high level devil..

"Naruto-kun is something wrong?" Naruto blinked look at blue hair succubus and gulped (As kyubi warned him would not get her mad)

"Nothing Ah,G..Go..Good morning Ageha" Naruto gritted out ever since the incident at the bar.

"Glad you know my name" Blue hair women smiled with the light blushed.

"_just what happened last night" _

"**Oh wait I'll show you. I've recorded this memory in your mind. You'll blown out kid, you should greatful that you move on that bitches and take down the female devil..oh wait here it" **Kyubi shown the Naruto last night.

"**WARNING WARNING THIS IS CONTAIN LEMON… PLEASE DO NOT IF YOU NOT AGE 18+ OTHER WISE IGNORED IT"**

_**Flashback The movie started **_

After the Bar Naruto let the blue hair succubus to his apartment. Ageha's back quickly slammed against the wall of Naruto's apartment. Naruto capture Ageha's ruby lips with his own,Tongues duel for control in a battle of dominance. Knowing she's was losing the war of the tongues, Ageha thought quickly before putting one of her hands on the overly apparent bulge from Naruto's pants, stroking it until he had to gasp out from the pressure.

"Your hair is really beautiful" Ageha froze look at Naruto as she smiled** "**_**just like his father**_**"**. Tilting Ageha's neck to the side, Naruto quickly began attacking it with kisses, licks and the occasional bite. The hand that was rubbing his cock had stopped, much to the avenger's disappointment. The Succubus could do little but moan out in encouragement while dinging her nails into his scalp.

While tending to her neck, Naruto removed her jacket and tossed away. With the unwanted piece of cloth removed, Naruto moved over the top of the mesh brown fur of Ageha to bit on the collarbone of the aroused women. The action had Ageha gasp before curling her leg around Naruto's hip, bringing him even closer to her. Taking the opportunity, Naruto quickly surged his hips forward, grinding his pelvis against the crystal eyed beauty.

"Ah" a particular thrust had Ageha's eyes slam shut in pleasure "Naruto-kun… ah… bedroom!"

Naruto stopped the thrusting and tried to look into her eyes to confirm in what she was asking. When opened, all that could be seen was a look of lust, eagerness and trust. With her feelings confirmed he hooked her other leg around his hip and grabbed a handful of her full and plump ass. Giving each cheek a squeeze resulted in a squeak from the blushing Succubus, giving more of a reason for Naruto to smirk before proceeding to his room.

Depositing her on his bed, Naruto stood up, going to the tedious task of removing his clothes. Once he was down to only his briefs, he chanced a look at his prize. Ageha's hair splayed out over his covers with both legs tented upwards in a very obvious invitation. Her sandals had already been tossed to one side of the room's corners.

He went to the edge of the bed, grabbing the devil's ankles and dragging her closer to him. He pitched her legs upward so they could rest on his shoulders.

"Someone's a little overdressed"

Taking the hint, Ageha pulled down the zipper of her pants, and rolled her hips up, allowing for better removal of said clothing. Naruto slowly dragged them off, being greeted by toned yet creamy smooth legs.

Too tempting to resist, Naruto brought his tongue to lick the back of her ankle, getting a small giggle from the too devil .Naruto gently laid down Ageha's leg and slowly opened them wider, giving him access to baby blue panties that seemed to be drenched in the middle., Naruto tore the cloth, hearing another gasp from the women only to hear loudest gasp yet, as he delved his tongue around the glistening petals of her sex.

Ageha could do little but hold onto the covers, knuckles turning white from pressure, as Naruto began licking up and down the slit, even pulling her lips with his own. At times, he would divert from the main focus, to bite and then smooth with his tongue the inside of her thigh, giving Ageha the urge to clamp together her legs from the bliss she was feeling.

Believing he had down enough to prepare her, Naruto grabbed underneath the women's legs, getting a hold of two delicious ass-cheeks that were hidden and while bringing them closer, plunged his tongue into her folds.. Yes she is the first women in his life that he did in this.

"Naruto-kun! Ah! "

Seeing he was having such a great effect on her, Naruto continued to eat out the older women, taking one of his hands from underneath her body to tweak and rub the small nub that had shown itself during the oral stimulation.

Ageha as she screamed out her release, grabbing his scalp and almost digging her nails into his skull, trembling from the shock of it all. Her essence flooded out in gushes as Naruto tried to suck and slurp up all that came his way. He gladly drank all that was offered to him

"You're the first women, I did this." A shit-eating grin followed the remark, causing Ageha to look down at him, , having had closed her eyes from the joyride she had just experienced. "Are you ready for this?" he said in drunken state.

"Y-Yes…" with a quick thought, Ageha curved her finger upward in a motion for him to come closer. The action was met with a smirk as Naruto licked his lips and moved up to be face to face with her. Before he could get a kiss, Ageha quickly latched her legs around his torso and with enough force, used her hips to flip their positions. A look of bewilderment grazed the handsome Uzumaki which in turn gave Ageha her own predatory smile.

"Payback's time, Naruto-kun" She slid her body down his, noting the grunt when she bumped against his clothed hard-on.

Feeling her mouth go dry at the action she was about to take, Ageha grabbed the sides of Naruto's briefs and slowly pulled it down, using her tongue to trace patterns on the skin that was being shown inch by inch. Noticing the tortured look of his face, Ageha gave him the relief he so needed and slid down his boxers, only to have his cock jut out and almost hit her in the face. Backing up a few inches, Ageha mouth soon went from dry to mouth-watering.

Ten inches of a thick column surround at the end with a patch of dark curled hair stood in front of her, all the ready and willing. She gave a small pump of her hand, hearing a pleasured groan from the blonde Uzumaki. Another stroke and another groan. Oh, she liked this, indeed. After gaining even more confidence, she used her other hand to fondle his sack, tickling it with her nails. The sack tensed up but Ageha would not let him cum just yet, not when things were getting interesting.

She slowed down the stroking of his cock,. Once the brown shirt had been lifted, two bountiful breasts spilled out, bouncing a bit as they were released. As they dangled, Ageha got off Naruto and sat down on the floor close to the edge of the bed. Already hoping she was going to do what he was thinking, Naruto quickly brought himself to the edge of the bed, sitting up straight as if he was sitting in a chair.

Ageha did not dash his hopes as she cupped her voluptuous tits and surrounded them around Naruto's cock. She pressed them together and commenced the up and down motions that had the male gritting his to be outdone by her impressive cleavage, Ageha saw that a few inches of the shaft and tip were able to sneak out, resulting in her quickly descending down on her treat. She licked up the slit of the mushroom before opening her mouth to swallow the rest

"Ah! Ageha... not… not fair. Shit!"she was more than a little turned on with how Naruto would keep closing his eyes in frustration every time she would lick up his slit. The thought that she could get such a reaction out of the former Jinchuriki made her that much more wet.

Naruto opened his eyes a bit and saw the look of enjoyment on the face of Ageha and tweaked her nipple to get her attention. Ageha looked up and saw that he as much as he loved this, we didn't want to cum there. Letting go of the head with a pop sound, she headed back to the bed with her back against the covers.

Naruto slid in between her legs and aligned his shaft with her weeping opening. However, he did not make the full plunge, instead sliding the tip and then the shaft between her nether lips. He had neglected her ample chest for far too long, licking around the left nipple while using his fingers to pinch the right. It seemed Ageha was very sensitive to his endeavor, using her own finger to bit down on. After pleasing the teat, Narutos witched mounds, sucking on the right while brushing against the puckered left one.

Added onto the fact that his pelvis continued to grip against her own, Ageha could barely contain herself. Grabbing Naruto's neck to get him to look at her, she gave him a short but serious glare.

"Do it now or **I kill you**" The former Succubus said in dangerous tone. Taking her word, he grabbed his wiast and guided it into her puffy lips. Ageha wrapped her legs around his hips and rolled her hips as he thrust again. He went back to sucking on her breast like a newborn, loving how they jiggled with each stab of his cock into her drenched center. The slap of skin against skin echoed into the night as Naruto continued his assault on Ageha.

"Ah… shit! You're so tight Ageha." He groaned as she clench at the mention of her name.

"F-faster! H-Harder, Naruto-ku… ah! F-fuck ME!" no longer able to be quite about it.

Looking up from her tit, Naruto happily complied with her request. Unwinding her legs, he put each of them back on his shoulders. Ageha gave a questioning look before he slammed into her deeper and faster than he had before, causing her to shriek out.

"You asked for it, so now I'm going to fuck you till your legs give out." Naruto jack hammered into the busty beauty. His balls smacked against her butt, slapping sounds coming out loader than before. Ageha could do little but hold on to the pillow behind her, tearing it as the seams.

"Mmmhhh… MPH!" mumbles could only be heard as the blue hair devil covered her mouth with her finger again. Said finger began to bleed, when a sharp pitch had her bit down hard. Naruto plowed into Ageha with unrelenting force, seeing her toes curl up, evidence of her impending climax.

"Ah ah ah ah ah AHHH!" Despite all the yelps, when it came time for her knot to be undone, no words could come out of Ageha's mouth, try as she might. There were patches of Blondedots every time she tried to see. For a second, she couldn't even feel her legs. They seemed like jelly to her.

While she was still trying to gain her composure, she felt her body being turned around. Trying to look back, all she could see was a smirk.

"You really didn't think we were finished did you?" She had completely forgotten about him but when she felt the thick cock still in her, not even close to deflated, she REALLY remembered him.

The muffled words of Ageha were drowned out by the destroyed pillow as her ass was pulled upward while her front lay on the mattress. Getting a full view of the milky wide hips gave Naruto the energy to pierce her with stab after stab of his phallus. The way her ass would shake and flex after each thrust was too memorizing.

While fucking her from behind, Naruto saw Ageha put her arms in a bowing type position and pushed up. Now raised up, he could see her all tits jiggling and sway with every pitch. Leaning forward a bit, he grabbed her left mound and massaged what he could from the positions. Naruto pulled out of Ageha, leaving a whimper from her, before he locked lips with her. Her tongue sneaked out and invited his to play. The smack of lips blended in with the slick sound of Naruto's cock rubbing against Ageha's pussy. Naruto bite Ageha neck, as that Ageha moan in such pleasure, Grabbing Ageha around her waist, he fell backwards on the bed.

Naruto seemed to relax when Ageha wiggled out of his hold. With her butt still facing him, she scooted until her center was directly above his still standing member. With a devious look, Ageha surged her hips down on Naruto, falling to the hilt again. Moaning above, she grabbed his ankles and without a moment's hesitation, lifted up ass up and down on his cock. She tightened her muscles to the point where Naruto almost cried out from the smugness of her warm insides. Narutocould do little but watch as Ageha worked for his release. The view of her cheeks clapping down around his hips and the hold her sheath had on him proved to be his undoing. With a grunt, his cock bathed Ageha's insides as she came crashing down a final time. The warmth that associated itself with his climax brought about another for Ageha. As Naruto sputtered the last of his semen in her, Ageha slowly fell back into Naruto's chest. Both were out of breath from the strenuous activity.

"So Naruto-kun…what is in your mind about those girls ?" Ageha said rubbing his head his chest.

"I want revenge…killing them is not sufficient for my anger, I will destroy there lives without killing them. And I want to restore my clan.." and he pass out.

_**End of Flashback the movie end **_

"**So this is the best sence I ever seen" **Kyubi shut down the project. While he look at Naruto who was stunned. Never believe in own mind that he seen such sence.

"I… s…sex.. with… beautiful women…." but it cut of by Ageha who giggled.." Oh Naruto-kun stop teasing me…" Ageha wrapeed her arms around Naruto's necked captured red lips on him giving him full passionate kiss. Naruto stunned and returned to kiss her. As Ageha broke the kiss she look at Naruto face was blushing madly.

"uh Naruto-kun… are you alright ? " then Naruto fained. Ageha blinked and smile. "_ He is the first one and he passed the test no one of the men could've stamina like him otherwise most of men were died during the sex" _

She rubbed her necked where Naruto bite her. While she felt something that cause her eyes widened _"did he bite me that I'm his….." _Now Ageha blushing madly at him. Ageha look at blonde ruffed his hair and smile _" I don't mind it. If he want….But I think He really want to avenge that girls huh…."_ Ageha thoughts.

"But how can I helped his revenge. She sat on the bed and rubbed her temple tried to find out the solution.

" **I think I can help you" **Ageha blinked look blonde who looking at her in devish grin. "Kyubi-Sama" Ageha jerked up before she could do something, Kyubi grabbed her hand.

"**Listen you little Succubus , I don't want to hurt you or do anything else."** He let her hand go as while Ageha tried to clam down and listen the demon lord " ** This brat were like you and Kushina uzumaki were trust you as a friend.. so you will help him to restore his clan. I know you already his first one. **Ageha blushed as that comment "**So will you help him his revenge ? **

Without any second she replied " Off course I would help him"

Kyubi stared at Blue succubus and smirked ."**Very well, first I'll told you about those girls who he betrayed him and those girls who still loving him." **Ageha nobbed. "** what you have to do …**"

**In Naruto mindspace **

"Hey Kyubi, where are ya ?" Naruto shouted in the pitch black area of his soul. Naruto looked around to find but darkness, the young Uzumaki wonder where his inner demon was ?

"**I'm here Naruto just no n the usually place. Since you pass out I was talk to your Sucbacuss." **Kyubi appear in front of him and grinned at seen blushing Naruto. "**Since you gave her a met mark….."**

" I did WHAT…"

"**Yes brat, you bit her. For your info She is Ageha Kurono devil in High class and she was your parents friend, she is you wife for now" **Naruto face paled at this new information. Kyubi has been that his host already pass out due to shocking information._ He didn't know the succubus has ability to absorbed the darkness in male body. _Kyubi sighed _during the sex she absorbed his darkness and anger as much as good that he was back his old self. _

"**Great in other side and inside he totally faint" **Kyubi minutes later Naruto wake up in his mind looking at Kyubi . "Great, Now I'm married now." Kyubi nobbed.

"WHAT I DO? IM NOT SPECIAL NINJA. I DON'T HAVE EVEN KNOW HER I…RA…."Naruto blinked look at laughing kyubi. "hey fox what so funny?"

"**Its been long time Since I've seen in your old self**" Kyubi said with smile."**Just same as energetic, carefree and loving person**"

"Loving person my foot" Naruto said in anger. "What I gave those girls…."

"**Brat, shut up and listen to me" **Naruto mouth shut and nobbed " **First at the bar you told her about your Identity...**

"Yeah, I know Kuruma" Naruto replied in emotional less face " I tell her that everything about me and my revenge"

"**and she would gladly helped you in your revenge but she has one condition.."**

"what is it?" before Kyubi could say it was interupt by "**Well that nice decision you made**…."A new voice spoke in the darkness. Naruto turn to his right to see a person walked but of the shadows. Naruto eyes widen in surprise to see who it was.

"**Long time no see.. me**." it was dark Naruto, Naruto's dark side and his inner darkness.

Naruto frowened upon the sight of seeing him " **What are you doing here**?" Naruto asked his counterpart.

Dark Naruto grineed before he answer his good side " **I'm part of you remember? You beat me yes but you didn't get rid of me."**

Naruto had a serious glare in his eyes " **Ah don't worry, I won't cause any trouble. I just come here to congrats your bang out your new girl…"**

Naruto blushed and Kyubi grinned at his dark side "**and I'm here to respect your new decision.."**

Naruto blinked "**My decision**…"

Dark Naruto nobbed with big smile " **Yeap your decision… revenge without taking their life but destroying them and build up your own clan. And don't worry I'm not taking control of your body**"

"You're weird." Naruto said.

Dark Naruto laughed "**wow I can't believe I called myself weird**?"

"You know what I mean !" Naruto yelled.

Dark Naruto nobbed his head" **Yeah,Yeah, yeah I know. It's really good to see your old self. Just do me a favour Naruto don't show mercy on them and don't destroy you true self**."

"Don't worry I won't go back my word Ninja way…"

"**Good, if you don't then I shall take your body and destroy them my own way… oh one more things…please you've to improve your dating skill before you met new's women**" Suddenly Dark Naruto smiled at his Good Counter part as Dark Naruto disappeared in black flames.

Naruto face paled at his dark side words " I'm I lack in dating…"

"**Yeap kid, I agreed with your dark sid. You should improved your dating skills during … oh Ageha Kuruno want to test your fighting skill."** Naruto nobbed at last he wouldn't interest her term. He just want to know how Ageha lady know there parents " In other their other dimension... you;ve to fight a new devil…." Naruto nobbed without any hesitates.

"so you should tell me about her condition.." Naruto asked.

"**Ohhh that ..." **Kuruma rubbed his temple. " **She said she would be your first wife**." After that made silence between both of them and after that…."WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" Naruto yelled at his top lungs that could entire village could heard it. Kyubi covred his ears because it so sensitive. After that Naruto fainted….

To be continue ….

Well that lemon would help Naruto to reduce his heavy stressss.

Next chapter who is devil he fight and Ageha how know Naruto parents…


	3. Chapter 3

It was looking to be the start of a beautiful morning. The sky was clear of cloud cover, the sun was shining brightly, and a gentle breeze was blowing through the city, causing the trees to dance and sway. It was the kind of day where most people would feel blessed to be alive.

Uzumaki Naruto was _not_ one of those people. He had never really been a morning person.

At least until someone woke him up.

Despite not having any inclination to do so, Naruto did wake up as the light hit his face. Groaning in discontent, he made to sit up in his bed.

Blinking several times, he once more took a moment to curse the sun, as well as his blinds. Why they were even there when they did not block out that damned light was beyond him.

As he wake up..As his left hand hit the bed, he felt something warm and soft and round underneath his palm. It felt absolutely nothing like this bed. He froze. On reflex, his hand gave an experimental squeeze, which prompted a moan from whatever it was he had grabbed a hold of. His eyes drifted down towards his bed.

Only it wasn't his bed that he was staring at. It was a Women. A very beautiful Women high level devil.

She was also a very naked girl.

As he looked at the women in his bed, he took note of several things. For one, the mound his hand was resting on was, in fact, the girl's right breast. Her creamy white skin created an interesting contrast to his sun-kissed tan, and the light pink of her nipple stood out even more starkly as the hardened nub peaked out from in between his ring and middle finger.

He remember what happened to last night with Kyubi and women..

Naruto decided that the least he could do was go and make them both some breakfast. He was sure the Women could use something to eat when she woke up, regardless of how she got here. And truth be told he could do with some grub as well.

xxxxxxx

Ageha' nose twitched as the smell of eggs and toast wafted to her on a breeze. Opening her eyes blearily, she found herself staring at a plain dirty ceiling.

She blinked several times as her mind began the proper process of waking up. The process was slower than usual today as a Succabus had sex with beast it took lot of stamina. She was in Naruto's apartment, having brought him here after spending night with him.

Her nose twitched again as she inhaled the scent of food being prepared. Was he the one making breakfast then?

Sitting up, Ageha did not even bother covering herself with the bed sheet to protect her modesty as she took a look around the room. She craned her neck to see the very person she had been thinking of walk in. His hair was wet and matted down a little bit, though surprisingly it was still pretty spiky. He must have just gotten out of the shower a few minutes ago. And he was only wearing his black pants and (Use the Naruto shippuuden uniform).

Naruto's body was lean and highly athletic. the blond second year's body was packed with perfectly defined muscles. He had broad, defined shoulders. His pectorals, despite their smaller size than those meat heads who spent their entire life in a gym, looked like miniature bricks, hard and firm. And while he was still skinny, he had the powerful V cut figure that many males have tried to achieve. He even had perfectly developed serratus anterior muscles on either side of his torso, which most have a hard time getting. They added a very aesthetically pleasing look when put in conjunction with his perfectly developed and defined six pack abs.

"Good morning!" the blond teen greeted her cheerfully as he walked over to the bed, carrying a tray in his hands. He did not even seem bothered by her lack of dress. Strange. Most Mens would have lost themselves to their lusts by now. At the very least, they would have gotten a serious nose bleed.

"Good morning," Ageha graced Naruto with a smile of her own. Naruto set the tray down next to her. It was only then that Ageha realized the tray was holding what looked like a full course breakfast. It had a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and a side of assorted fruits. There was even a glass of orange juice set off to the side.

"Sorry if this isn't what you normally eat," Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly, the grin on his face widening so much that it forced his eyes to squint. " I'm not very good at cooking so..."

Ageha could not help but smile. This Naruto seemed like such a nice young man, and so helpful too! "It's fine," she told him gently as she grabbed the fork that had come with the food. "Thank you very much for making this for me. You did not have to."

"Ah, well, you know," the blond looked away from her. Aw, he was blushing. How cute ."I thought it was the least I could do since..last night we..." He blushing madly , then looked at her with his head tilted questioningly. With his innocent personality combined with those whisker marks, Ageha could not help but think how Kushina's sons looked adorable. "Are you a devil...?"

"Yes, I'm since," she confirmed before taking a bite of the food he had prepared for her. She blinked. "This is very good," she complimented, causing him to beam.

"Thank you. Even though I can't make anything too complicated, I've always been good at making basic foods," he chuckled, a bit of self depreciation mixed with good humor. "I learnt it form my own"

"After that Ramen Girl, Ayame" Ageha looked at him inquisitively. She has , so his words made sense. "After that you haven't gone into that Ramen store" Naruto sighed and nobbed. "Then…Lets start the first target is Ayame girl…"

"Wait.. Before that you've a condition that I've to fight certain devil in another dimension" Naruto remind her.

"Oh.. that I really for forgot.." Ageha laughed blankly not notice that her breast were bouncing and that notice to Naruto.

" _I can't believe that I grabed these big breast..." _Naruto thought

"**Not only grabbed..you suck, licking and….." **

"_Okay..okay I get it..please don't remind me that" _

"How you knew my parents…" Naruto asked tried to ignore the eroKyubi. Ageha stopped the laughed and smiled…"Well Minato met me in same bar where I met you.."

Naruto bilnked "really"

**Flash Back…**

_In Konoha village, Ageha Kurono were sitting at the bar well she enjoying the Hidden leaf village local bar. "wow this nice bar to enjoying it". She shuddered at the thought. Suddenly someone appeared on the opposide side of her table, snapping our of her thoughts she looked at this man. He was fairy tall, fair- skinned man habing bright blue-eyes and spiky blonde hair. This man had jaw lenghth bangs framing either side of his face. He looked around the age of 21 years old' he wore a tracksuit with three stripes on the sleeves, mesh under=shape and dark is man were told on bow how he singly led Konoha victory in the Third Great Shinobi wa.. the man is Minato Namikaze. Konaha Yellow Flash.._

"_Mind if I sit here?" He asked with a smile. _

"_Charming man huh…" Ageha stared at blonde shinobi appearance were not bad as female subcuss,._

"_No not at all…"she replied with a small smirked on her face. Minato smiled and took his seat. They silent for the most part when their hostess came back with two cups and a bottle of sake, minato satted to tak just so he can break up the ice between that one man tried to approach to Minato but Ageha cursed that he ruined her private time. So she used her charms on the back "Back away" and the man was backed from them. Those all sence that Minato notice it._

"_So what a devil women were doing in Hidden leaf village" Minato asked a straight tone._

**Flash Back interrupt **

"Wait….Dad figure out that you're devil.." Ageha nobbed. Naruto smiled widened and said 'Wow dad you're really cool"

"Because of my such little mistake I reveal my identity but Minato never called shinobi to call after us because I didn't harm anyone eles." Ageha smiled " As a faithful lover, Minato introduce me to your mother Kushina. But he didn't mention that I'm devil or someone. I really impressed that she is really beautiful when I first met her" Ageha sighed "but her attitude is really tomboy type just like you"

"Yeah I only got my father hair but remaining part I got from my mom..but its really cool.. dattabayo. How did Kaa-san figure out that you're angry ? Isn't she angry that Tou-san introuduce another beautiful and powerful devil a like you."

"One time one question" Naruto nobbed "Ohh thanks for the compliment.' Ageha said with smile. " Skip a apart my meeting with your mother I tell you about Minato." Ageha said with big smile "In this village Minato was first friend after Kushina. Yes.. Kushina also my friend I don't want to hurt her.. so I want to know how much your father really love to Kushina..so I made up plan…"

Flash backed continue….

After the daily duties complete Minato turned back to his room. He opened the door to his room and switched on the light.

"Hello darling, I'm so glad we can finally be alone."

Minato froze. There lying on his sleeping mat was the beautiful and buxom Ageha. And she was wearing nothing but a sheer black teddy and some black lace panties. The teddy was so thin he had no trouble at all seeing the shape of what was hidden underneath.

"I really like your boobs." _NO! I did not just say that! _

Ageha immediately sat up and laughed. "Yahoo! I knew you would!" She began to shake her chest back and forth for his pleasure.

As much as he was enjoying what he was seeing Minato shut his eyes for a moment and tried to get his raging hormones under control. "Uhm, how did you get in here? "

"I flew in through the window." She nodded to her normal dressed that was neatly folded by the bed. "Now why don't you come here and sit next to me darling?"

He opened his eyes again. "Ah, what are you doing here?"

She smiled and stretched her back a bit. "Isn't it obvious? I've decided not to fool around. This is the ultimate Succubus seduction technique. You should feel honored; it usually wouldn't take more than a glance for me to make you mine. But you resisted my charm so I was required to take more drastic measures."

"What does this, 'ultimate technique' involve?" She laughed and began running a hand along her creamy thigh. "About what you'd expect, what you'd hope for, I'm going to give you my body." Smiling she licked her lips. We'll spend the whole night making love. I'm real flexible so you can bend me any way you want. We can do anything your twisted little mind can dream up, I won't say no. I'll give you pleasure like you've never even dreamed of. And come the morning it'll be my name on your lips, I'll give you such a wondrous night you'll never want anyone else but me in your bed. Now," she patted the spot next to her. "Come here darling and we'll begin."

"I think you should leave."

Ageha's jaw literally dropped. "Wha… what did you just say?"

Minato gulped. "I said that you should leave." He know that what to say against the devil.

She simply sat there and stared at him for a moment. "Leave?" She stood up. "You want me to leave? Is that what you want?" Her voice was low but it was quivering, her glare seemed hot enough to start fires.

His heart pounding Minato managed a slight nod. "Uh, yeah."

"I OFFER TO FUCK YOUR BRAINS OUT AND YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE?!" She reached out and grabbed his wrists. Before he knew it she slapped both his hands on top of her breasts. "There, feel that! Don't they feel great? do you think _anyone_would turn down what I just offered you?!"

"Uh, pro… probably not."

"Then why?!" She suddenly shoved him with surprising strength, he slammed into the door. "Am I that ugly to you? Do you really hate me so much that you don't even want me to pleasure you?! What is it, tell me!"

The door had a crack running down the middle of it. Minato carefully rubbed his hurting back while eying this furious woman standing in front of him. "It's nothing like that. You're absolutely beautiful and sexy as hell. If this were all happening a week ago I'd probably have fallen on my knees to praise Kami and then jumped you."

She glared at him. "Then why?"

"Because if I did anything with you it would feel like I was betraying Kushina-chan, and I won't do anything that will hurt her."

"You won't take me because it would hurt Kushina? Just what the hell is she to you?"

"She is my love…"

"I am sorry, it's just…" he heard a sudden tearing sound and saw two bat like wings sprout out of her back. Her finger nails grew and turned into foot long claws.

"I AM SERIOUSLY PISSED OFF NOW!" She came at him with those claws. In the confined space he was just able to dodge her. He saw her claws slice clean through the wooden door reducing it to kindling.

"Let's take this outside." He would need room and disappeared into yellow flash. She smashed through the window not bothering to open it or to put on her dress.

(Forest areas)

She banked back around to continue her search, and as she did so she finally spotted her prey. He was standing right out in the open behind two large trees.

Seeing her he actually waved and shouted to her. "If you really want me I'm right here. I won't run from this spot."

"Fine I guess you really want to die then!" She dove straight for him. As she neared she had to admit that he at least had courage, or a death wish. He was standing rooted to the spot, not even trying to run or dodge. And just as she was almost on top of him the moon came out from behind some clouds, its light made a bunch of little lines running between the two trees sparkle. _Is that wire? _By the time she spotted it, it was much too late to avoid his trap. She flew straight into the wire, the lines snapped off the trees and quickly wrapped around her pinning her arms and wings to her body. She screamed as she crashed down to earth.

When the dust finally settled she looked up to see Minato calmly standing over her with some kind of knife in one hand. She flopped about like a fish on a hook, but the more she struggled the tighter the wire seemed to bind her.

"Don't bother," Minato told her. "Thin as it is that's ninja wire, it's as strong as steel."

Seeing as she couldn't get loose she stopped struggling and glared up at him. "When I get out of this I am still going to kill you."

"Really? Then I guess I had better finish you off you now while I can." Saying so he knelt down over her with his knife, he looked very serious.

"Wha... what? You wouldn't kill a girl would you? Especially not a helpless one."

Minato shook his head. "You _really _have no idea what a ninja is do you? A ninja is always ready to kill when necessary regardless of the situation."

She stared at the strange knife he held. "You… you're really going to kill me?"

"Why shouldn't I? You attacked me without warning and now you're telling me that you'll come after me again if I let you go. You really aren't leaving me with many options are you?"

She began to cry. "I'm sorry! Pleeeeease don't kill me!" She wailed.

Minato sighed "Okay… Ageha cut it off.. what's your plan?"

"Huh..what do you mean ?

"You're not going to fool me. Yes first you never tried to kill me at first place.. you know that it would be hurt Kushina so deeply. Because in whole village you and me are close friend of her and you know why. How could she thought that her one her friend could back stabbed her" Ageha look away from Minato's gazed. She knew that he was right.

Minato take his Kunai back to his pocket " I love Kushina my bottle of my heartI never betray him. So sorry Ageha but You're plan is fail. You're strong enough to cut that wire through your wings. And I know detect that you're lying about you're fallen in love with don't worry I place the chakra Barrier surrounding area so no one could sense us"

Ageha stared at him since he had figure out everying. "You're really smart minato and faithful lover" As her devil aura surrounding her body .. that raise her power tenth fold. Ageha able to broke the chain wire through her bat wins " Ageha walked towards Minato grabbed his hands and said " I'm Sorry and Thanks you for chosen Kushina"

He take of his jacket and covered to Ageha " Its okay.. Atleast I tried to compete with a devil"

Ageha smirked "Yeah may be in 10 years you'll surpass me" both laughed and disappear in yellow flash.. (_No they never sex )_

Flash back end …

"Because of Minato..your mother was really happiest women" Ageha smiled but then frowned "Really… Naruto-kun I tell you truth..i really like Minato but I won't betray Kushina is really meant to me."

Naruto nobbed and understand her as far he was happy that his father was never betray to Kushina. "Thanks you.. Ageha-chan its really meant to me" Naruto smiled. While ageha stared at his smile is he really real or fake. She remember the kyubi's words "_**those fucking biches not only one but many times destroy his life and stole his happiness and his precious smile. If Kushina and Minato were alive they would support their children instead of stupid those girl or this villages" **_

"_I promise him that I would helped his revenge"_ Ageha thoughts. "Okay so lets little start…"

"When you tell me about my mother story." Naruto sasys.

"After you finished the devil" Ageha replied while she done her eating.

"Just one question is that devil that I should have fight in future. Is there anything personal between you and that devil ?" Naruto says.

" That devil called my clans low class. That succubus clan has nothing but art seduction... and many dirty things … and my clans can't tolerate" Ageha said while her eyes covered by hair.

"So you think that's your clan was turned into weak because devil said to you. And You accepted it" Ageha slowly nobbed. Naruto then did the unexpected…he laughed. The blonde fell to the ground and held his stomach as he laughed. Ageha watched his blonde shinobi laugh his head off. It slightly irked her for some reason and before she could shout at her, Naruto stopped laughing and held his hands up in defense.

"Sorry Ageha-chan. I didn't mean to laugh. Its not at the your story, but rather I'm laughing at the fact that I thought you really fall on his traps…" Naruto said and Ageha seems even more confused.

"Why would you thought that we fallen in traps…" and Naruto sat back up.

"Well atleast within the few hours I met you.. and I already know succubus isn't weaks… If certain person hurt female succubus feelings then it's drawn their emotions could affect their body. And atleast I know that in female clan the succubus were strongest clan in power, beauty and seduction.. neither man or male devil could resist it. If any person who told you're weak that it means you fell on his traps. Then it would easily the person or even normal shinobi could defeat you if you're week". Naruto said confidence. "I know the Users with this power gain usually boosted strength, speed, supernatureal level of beauty and some magical abilities, especially dealing with illusions and menal manipulations"

Ageha blinked and realised that it was true " But how did you know such a knowledge about succubus clan… you've met any succubus before.." she asked. "Or did Kyuubi-sama told you.."

"**even I don't know much knowledge about it.."**

Naruto blinked and shocked "_How the hell I know all these stuff. _ Wait I know… and Kuruma never told me this succbus stuff…" Ageha glared at blonde as she sence he was not lying.

"Than how did you know all this stuff.."

"I know that 13 years ago..when I was small and kick out from orphanage" Naruto said. " I don't have any place to leave. Until I met two womens and they let me stay with them for 3 years. Those women tell me about these stuff of before they were gone"

"Who're are they ?"

"They looks like simple humans"

"What there names ?"

" well, I know little bit but I think there names was Morragan and Lilith.." Ageha stayed silent for few minutes.

"Did you've sex with them ?" Ageha asked.

"HELL NO…..How can sex with them…they're really nicer with me. and I see them like a sister not much and…." Naruto blushed look away from her " You're the first one.."

Ageha blushed forgot about her doubts and smile "Okay..than Naruto I gave you three weeks for training Then I'll…."

"Can I make friend in that world" Naruto asked.

Ageha raised her eyebrow and nobbed "_He would be happly in our dimension instead of this but before that I've bring his sisters. That they could be motivate his confidence and avenge our clans respect_"_._

"Sure….Naruto-kun" Ageha smiled and she teased "Who knows you might get seduce many females devil's" Ageha says as she looks at Naruto blushing madly that make her laughed.

To be continue….

**This is small chapter done before Naruto entered in new world and start the bashing in Ninja world.**

**Or yeah I'll taking few more succubus in Naruto harem. **

**Small notes : Naruto consider Morragana and Lilith sisters when he was small age. I'll change it upcoming chatpers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimar : I don't own Naruto and any other character…**

Story start…

"Ah ! so where are we going to?" Naruto asked grinning, but still not daring to look at Ageha's eyes.

"First we'll just go to a restaurant. And just for this once I'll pay for you. You've to learn about some dating skill… remember you asked me" Ageha said but she still look into his Bright blue eyes Jinchuriki"

"Yeah I remember " Naruto says without looking into her eyes.. He still can't believe himself what he did last night…He slept with the strongest female succubus. "But isn't it would be rude…" Ageha blinked "As a Gentlemen…I should be the one who paid money not you"

"Ah so sweet..Naruto-kun. " Naruto grinned at Ageha compliment.

"Any other girls that you let to know atleast?" She smiled at Naruto. "Besides anyother were outside of Konohagukure ?"

Naruto took a thinking pose and nodded a couple of time. "Well I remember…some girls I know Shion the beautiful, talented , matured and good qualitites I know"

"You know her verywell, huh" Ageha giggled " any other girls at your age"

"Yeah there has some more but the outside of village like Guren, Hokuto from Star Village, Hotaru, Shion I already told you about her , Amaru and any other then them I only know couple of women" Naruto replied nodding.

"Well thank you for the compliment." Ageha said, Naruto looking up in surprise towards her.

"You didn't name me when you were naming the girls which means you see me as an your women woman." Ageha said sticking her tongue out towards Naruto. He grinned widely and let out a short laugh as he put his hands behind his head.

"Well, lets get something eat huh?" Ageha said once they reached the restaurant.

"Thank you Ageha-chan… All this talking and think has kind of made me hungry. " they headed into the restaurant. They soon had their own table and had ordered their meals, so they were now waiting for their meals to arrive.

"Tell me" Naruto asked " what is the true reasons behind the fights? you were closed to my parents.. so I believe in you but please tell me what is the truth.

Ageha look at blonde and sighed "So You could detect the lies..Naruto-kun I'm impressed….."

"Ageha…"

"Okay…Okay… I tell you the truth...Phenex clan holding some of my clan member as a prisoner. Our queen tried to make every possible attempt to make them free. But due to lack of power and authority, phenex clan hold more clan head's supporter its very difficult to for queen to relief them…. we did many attempt but we failed" Naruto nodded

"What I'm going to do with these matter… its politics…I don't think the outsider would be involves in this matter…" Naruto said.

"Yes but there is one chance that Sirchzen the head of de.. I mean satan level given to any we able to find a such person who's able to fight for our side from One of the phenex member.

"So why me… There're many powerful worrior besides me" Naruto countered.

"We different Naruto-kun…There aren't single person could trust us and stand by our side. But last night you gave me mate mar…"

"Okay okay don't remind me that incident" Naruto blushed holds his hand up tried to stoped that matter at last night..while she giggled.

"Those who gave us mark… we were loyal to him for a rest of his life" Ageha explained. "This is our tendo"

"_What is that meant by that?"_

"**Didn't I explained those people who had slept with succubus… They were dead at next till next morning.."**

"_How did I alive…"_

"**well You're a Uzumaki you've great stamina other then any other civilian. That why you may able to caught up with Succubus and gave her mate mark… means She were loyal to you and never break your trust… And in the succubus called there lauguage Tendo"**

"Plus Naruto-kun… You're Minato and Kushina's son.. They were trust in you …Naruto…can you trust me?" The blonde Ninja stared at high class devil succubus. It's really hard to believe such kind of things. Since He was betray by one by one its really hard to believe to any other women. But if the Kyuubi telling the truth so he gave her a chance.

"_Okay I'll give her one chance"_

"Yes I trust you" Ageha smiled at him "So what I've to do"

"In this weeks Phenex raiser and Gremory Rias has engagement party. And this is a chance the you've-

"I've to fight this Phenex riser and ruin his marriage party… I don't think I could do that crazy things"

"Then Morrigan and Lilith will never be free from his prison" Naruto blinked he looked at the her narrow eyes.

"Did You say **something** about my **sister's…" **Naruto half demonic tone.

"Yes Naruto-kun You sister Morrigan and Lilith were captured by…" But it was interrupt by Jiraiya one of the betrayal.

"Yo Naruto! I didn't think I'd find a ramen obsessed guy like you in a restaurant like this!" A middle aged white haired man's appeared from nowhere.

Now This time he let out all his anger into his master since he was one of his betrayal. Before he could do any further Ageha place his hand into him tried to stop him. The nine tails jinchuriki look at female devil who tried to stopped him. "_**This is not a right time kid, first clam down, focus on the objective. I've plan that helped you in your revenge but first you need to helped Ageha for saving her clan member.**_ Kyubi explained **"If you didn't…. your should loose you sisters, forever" **Naruto were fozen at the moment and took a deep breath and stay clam.

"_Okay Kuruma.. I'm doing this for my sisters" _ He gave Ageha affirmative nodded.

Ageha smile to him and moved her arm for him. Naruto took a deep breath and said usual tone… " Ero-sennin! What are you doing here!" Naruto said with irritated tone.

"That's my line, you brat. Buuuut..." Jiraiya sang the last word of his sentence as he looked up towards Ageha, " By the way who are you miss ? I've never seen you before in this village."

Ageha looking at pervert sanin in weird way… Kyubi told her about him that how he stole Tsunade from him in other word he using him to get to tsunade the big breast sanin. _"If I used my charm on him then he would be figured out that I'm devil.." _ she notice that Naruto start to again depressing at his presence an Idea blinked in Ageha head.

"Oh I'm teaching him about women stuff about dating" Naruto blinked looking at Ageha how did she know that he is lack about dating skill.

The Toad sanin blinked looking at his appreciate "Tell me, Naruto. Why would you need advice about women from a woman when you already learned everything from me? " Jiraiya said nodding.

"Yeah Like wise." Naruto replied. " I don't want to interested in it anymore"

" Watch and learn Naruto." Jiraiya said as he turned back around.

"Uhm, excuse me Miss." Jiraiya said as he raised his hand when a waitress walked into their direction.

"Can I help you sir?" The waitress asked as she walked up to Jiraiya. She was quite good looking, probably just a bit taller then Naruto and the first thing that Jiraiya of course noted was that her chest was quite big for her.

"Ah yes, Would you mind to sit down over there for a second?" Jiraiya asked.

"Sorry sir, but I have customers to help."

"Well, I'm a customer to and part of the help you could provide me comes from sitting down for a few moments."

"...Well ok, but if I get scolded by my boss you'll have to take the blame." The waitress said as she sat down across Jiraiya.

Jiraiya raised a slight smirk before speaking up,"Might I ask why you are working in a restaurant?"

"To earn money of course." The waitress said smiling sheepishly, "I have to keep up the rent you know. Besides it isn't so bad. The tips of most people are quite a lot."

"I see...But you don't plan to work here your entire life, right?" Jiraiya asked as he perked an eyebrow.

"Of course not, I want to become a Fashion designer." The waitress replied.

"Hooo. That's quite interesting." Jiraiya said.

"You know, you look more like a model to me." Jiraiya said as he took a zip of the water that was already on the table.

"A model? " The waitress asked surprised.

"Yeah, you have really pretty eyes. I bet they'd come out great on pictures...Though I'm not an agent I have an...eye for good looking future models." Jiraiya said as his eyes averted down to the waitress' chest.

"Ehm...My eyes are up here..." The waitress said." That remind me.. You're Tsuande-sama boyfriend.." That cause the pervert sage shocked even through Naruto also shock.

"huh, who told you that?" Jiraiya asked as he looked up.

"That doesn't matter! are you Tsuande-sama lover or not." The waitress said as she glared at Jiraiya.

"Well… I'm her lover " Jiraiya said. A single star twicking on waitress.. "So you're really her lover…. THAT WAS GREAT". She look around called her friend waitress " Girls… came here.. We've really found the prince charm who stolen our queen's heart."

Naruto blinked in surprise at her behaviour but he is continued watching next part….

"Uh that would be great new and I also heard that you were going on date…till Saturday and Sunday" One waitress asked.

" How is she doing her work…" Another waitress asked. These types of question were simulteniously asking by Waitress. But these environment at suddenly change at one girl's comment.

"**But do you know girls…"** Jiraiya and all girls feared at the one waitress that Jiraiya trying to firting with her.. " **This man were tried to cheated on our role model by using me" **All girls eyes widened even though the customer of Hotel also, Jiraiya were paled at angry young girls…He getting a shocked get one by one first they decided to keep secret there love in public… Now secrets was reveal … now its going to be trouble.

"**Is she was saying that was true jiraiya-san.." ** Another one of the maid asked in demonic tone… as for Naruto..he didn't know how this is things happening, Naruto heard the conversation between about Jiraiya and Tsuande that they would have kept this secret in public, but now he enjoying everything that were happening between Jiraiya and the Hotel's girl.

" No… I was teaching my student some dating stuff..." He pointed of his student.

"Huh… don't asked me… I never seen this guy before my life" Naruto lied. As Jiraiya paled at his confession.

"**YOU BASTARD… YOU'RE REALLY BIG LIAR…. YOU REALLY BACKED STABBED OUR PRINCESS BY USING ONE OF MY CO-WORKER. YOU ARE DEAD…" **Before Girls could do anything Jiraiya disappeared from the sides with great speed. All girls were inspect all hotel however manager has not guts to tried to stop them. After some time later… When all girls come together…

"Damn girls he got away.. But don't worry we caught up him later…" The head waitress said…"Gets backed to work girls"

"Awa man.. That was really close… I really want to see that…" Naruto frowned while Ageha giggled._"But wonder how the hell these things happened"_

"You're feeling better now huh.. Naru-kun"

"Yeah much more better" Naruto grinned this is his first time when he enjoying himself while other are trouble "So when we going to fight these riser guy"

"Sorry to interupt...Really really really sorry! But the meals are ready." The waitress said while keeping her eyes shut tight.

"What happened to you Miss? Is anything wrong ?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Sorry Sir about my dispereate I met pervert and he said that…"

"Wait let me guess… He said something awful to you, right" The waitress nodded as Naruto smirked "Don't be serious..a beautiful and Angel like you don't be fall in such a trap.." Naruto smiled.

The waitress blushed when he called angle "What do you thing of my outfit sir. Its really suit on me.."

"Yeap" Naruto showing her a thumb.

"Thank you sir…" before waitress could leave Naruto whispered something to her ear that make her smile widely. "Thank you sir." And she leave.

Naruto smirked " Now… I've some few tricked for selected people.. that they never had seen before in there life"

"As a uzumaki style…"

"Nope…as Demon Style…" Naruto grinned. "As they seen a real demon inside me. And Ageha-chan.. I'm take it this step for saving my sister..and I could do anything for them if I turned into evil"

Ageha smirked " But one more things.. You could do anything for them just like you say Demon style. But You couldn't do all the these alone. You atleast need more people for success for your future plans" The blonde Ninja now totally understanding. If he want to take a revenge he need a girl who could trust wortly…

"Are you thinking a girl who could be trust worthy.." Naruto surprised before he could say she continue " Don't worry I'm not mind reader or anything… I having a thoughts you need a perfect girl for thrust worthly… Since I couldn't stay by your side eveytime..as You understanding my position" Naruto nodded but literally he didn't understand in politices little bit.

"Do you have any girl that I could trust and She helped my revenge." Naruto asked he hoped there positive respond from her.

"Yes… I remind there are certain girl since she nearly same age as you.."

"Really… Who is that girl and can she really helped me…"

"Yes… I know that girl but its depend on you and her….."

"Just tell me somethings about her so I could convience her barely"

"Yes I'll tell you later … Now lets do some food stuff" Naruto nodded. Both Naruto and Ageha jumped and sat straight up as they said in chorus, "Itadakimasu!"

"Have a good meal. And sir here for you" The waitress give him paper and waitress quickly walked away. Naruto opened the paper as he shocked.

"Wow that girl give me a phone no…." Naruto said in shocked.

"I'm impressed Naruto.. You put a charm on girl" Ageha compliment while Naruto grinned at her since none the girl have give him a there phone number but he quite the subject for a while and tuned backed into…

"And first Ageha after this is done I want to fight this guy..right now"

"How about after the lunch" Naruto nodded while the leader of succubus were eating her lunch.

"_Kuruma….I've need to a favour from you...well I…"_

"_**Yes…"**_

"_can you called your female Bijuu…She looks like cat what her name ?"_

"_**It's its Nibi the Jinchuriki of Kumo... what do you need from her?"**_

"_I Need to talked her about something"_

"_**Something?"**_

"_Just called her I need explained you later.."_

"_**Okay brat its take a something time**__"_

_Okay…_

"_**Hump**__….__**He need a girl who helped in his revenge huh…." **_Kuruma thoughts

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Time skip…**

**In Hokage office **

In the room were all the girls including Tsunade sitting in a circle.

Naruto took deep breaths to remain calm and then spoke "What's this all about?" He doesn't why Hokage suddenly summon him… But he never expected to meet his fellow all betrayal's in same room.

Tsunade the spoke directly to Naruto "Naruto please take a seat."

He did just sitting in between Sakura &amp; Ayame, the ones that hurt him the most.

Tsunade then spoke again "Naruto, we're worried about you. You barely sleep, you won't talk to anyone, and you're running yourself ragged with all these missions." Tsunade finished

He just sat there unfazed by their looks of concern which he found funny as they didn't give a shit before and replied "Thanks for the concern, do I've a called for a Double class S mission…something ?

Tsunade got annoyed and looked at Naruto then told him "No…Naruto, grow up and be a man. Face the facts, and stop drowning yourself in misery."

Naruto stared at her and all other annoying betrayal's "_You want a man then I show you all what I've become.."_

"_**But first you've defeat Phenex for saving you're sister and her clan.. You trust Ageha as you know what she said…."**_

"_I know that…"_

Naruto smiled over his face and said " Okay… So…" Naruto took off his arm's from Sakura and Ayame.. " So Hokage-sama.." Tsuande and other surprises at his tone and never called the word Baa-chan that depressing her. " If I had done enough mission then" Naruto got up walked over through Tsuande and give him a paper's. " I want to you sign these paper"

Tsuande took the paper and read it " You want take a leave from Ninja's duties for 3 month's"

Naruto nodded " I've thoughts about last night..i should take time for myself…"

"For what the reason Gaki…"Anko asked. "Having some fun with you're friend or..?"

"Its personal…Sorry Anko-san" Naruto told in cold tone. " Hokage-sama… I waiting for you to signed these.. so I should take my **leave**."

Tsunade sighed " Before I signed it give me a valid reason… why you want to leave?" and you've answer it properly… its hokage's order"

Naruto sighed " Well… I'd to promise for certain women that I'll show her whole village and and could spend a time with her" Blonde grinned widely while he rubbing his back.

The room were gonna silent for two minutes..All girls eyes widened at Blonde behaviour he act normally just like old self and he got another women "WHO THE HELL WAS THAT WOMEN" The angry Hinata yelled with blazing byakugan " AND WHAT'S HER NAME? All the girls were surprised at outburst hyuga.

Now he was annoying at her behaviour " and why should I tell you Hyuuga-san. Did Inuzuka sent you to interfere in my life… Hinata Hyuga. " Hinata flinched. Her silent made him smirked "Then why do you care.. As head of Hyuga clan daughter… You don't have any right to asked me that…I'm not your boyfriend anymore to share you everything.."That statement made Hyuga Hinata cried.

"You don't have to yelled at her Naruto" Ayame tried to clam him. "Dad was worried about you. Since….."

" First of all" The Blonde turned to Ramen waitress "I'm not yelling at her.. I telling the truth.." and " Tell you're Tenchi-san… I'm coming backed to him… by the way you should be look at you owned heath rather then somebody else" Naruto replied that made other girls confused and made Ayame shut her mouth.

"Oh..come on Naruto.. we still you're friend's..." Tenten said.

"Yeah.. Naruto" Ino said …"We start with….Naruto merely gave him a look telling them to keep there mouth shut.

""And as a friend's can't force other private matter.." Naruto replied.

_This is really annoying.._

"_**And you say I'm always annoying.."**_

"As far you Hokage-sama if any shinobi had done minimum 50 S rank mission. He could take a leave without any valid reason.." Naruto replied. Tsuande sighed she put a sign paper on paper and gave it to him.

" So I should have take my leave… Hokage-sama" Tsuande nodded and Naruto left the room.

"How could you let him leave, Tsuande-sama we could asked him about his women.." Sakura stormed. " He is still shinobi so You'll asked him about anything that women.."

"And why do you care ? Sakura" Tsuande asked.

"Why because he is my teammates and I still care about him."

"SHUT UP SAKURA HARUNO" Sakura shut her mouth as Tsuande Outraged."We all know that what you and Uchiha had done with him. So don't tried to fuck off. And all of you get back to shinobi's duties and other back to your work" All girls nodded and leave the place.

"Damn it.. this brat make me headache" Tsuande rubbed his temple. _"who could this women would be"_

Shizune look at door where Naruto just leave and put a little smile on her lips "_I hope that women would not hurt you like we did Naruto-kun"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time skip

In mind space …

Naruto appeared in from of Kyuubi… Kuruma had summon her fellow friend's Nibi so he could do some conversation….

"_**Nibi… its good to see you again."**_

"_**It's really good to see you too… Kuruma..Naruto. But why are you summoning me in here"**_

"_**My host want to talked to you about something.." **__Nibi look at blonde and said " __**what is it Naruto …"**_

Naruto stand in front of Nibi…looking at her her beautiful blue flames flowing through within her body only sentence has comes into his mouth…"You've really beautiful features…." After Naruto covered his mouth with his bared hands.. While Nibi lights blushed appeared at her small cheek's because blonde has praise at her.. "I'm sorry,Nibi-sama. I didn't mean…:"

"**Its okay….You''r''e the first male person has praised my animal f…form" **While Kyuubi were laughing at sence….

"_**Seriouly kid,You tried to seduce little my sister in front of me.. great man you've really guts… But tell you I don't mind if you gonna date with her and …."**_Kyubi the great kistune has said many pervert things about Nibi and his blonde host. Both of them Blushing madley…

"_**Kuruma-sama.. This is why you're bring me here to tried to make me fun… Okay I'm gonna out…" **_

"_wait Nibi-sama...what is I said was really wrong…. I don't know but I suddenly lost you oceansblue flames and cat features really adorable… I didn't mean to make a fun you or anything but please listen my request.."_Nibi blushed at another compliment coming from the man.

"_**okay.. Naruto—kun.." **_Naruto and Kyubi raised his eyebrow "_**I'll listen your request…" **_

"_well There is certain incident happened few week's ago. I literally met high rank devil succubus.."_

"_**wait devil succubus in our world how this can't possible…"**__Nibi shocked at here that._

"_**Yes… Succubus… lord Kaguya had possess the ability to enter another dimension just same ability they possess also" **_Kyubi replied it.

" _and when I met her.. I made a deal with her…"_

"_**What kind of deal…Naruto…"**_

"_That I would free the succubus clan from phenex clan who holding them._

"_**wait did you say …. Phenex…." **_Naruto nodded as He and Kuruma surprised the upcoming amount of killer intel coming from female bijju that made Kuruma and Naruto feared and thoughts at same time.. _"sometimes womens are really scary" _Sometimes later Nibi clamn down herself taking a deep breath… looking at blonde and said… "**Okay Naruto-kun before I made a decision… why you need my helped…"**

"You're chakra special and rare type I ever heard from Kuruma. It would be blocked other Devil's sensor ability even they possess Senjustu…" Nibi understanding the blonde concept… " It would really great helped for me… if other devil don't recognised what type of power I possess…"

**If I reject it..**

"_Then I won't force be a force on you.I'll find other way "_Nibi bend down her face come to close to Naruto "_** I'M gladly helped you" **_Naruto and Kuruma smiled "**But…" **It raise there eyebrow…"**what should I get returned…"**

Naruto blinked as he rubbed his forhead he never thoughts about that.."_well I'm not shinigami that I could gave a anything to you… But if you mention it what you want Nibi-chan.."_

The cat bijju smirked…"Let make a deal if you defeat Phenex one of the member… I want a date with you in other dimension.."

"Yes…. I would glad to accepted to gone on ,,,DATE.." The blonde shocked and Kuruma paled at Nibi who dislikes male's as gladly started to likes his host.

"**Yes…. Naruto-kun… You're first person who compliment my animal form and respectable manner.." **Nibi replied politely.."**So I don't mind to go out with you.."**

Naruto paled at Nibi commencement turning backed to Kuruma…and he said…"Kuruma-san…I…"

"_**Don't put me into you matter.. and I'm not angry at you…if my little sister like you and I don't mind it.."**_

"_**Thank you Kuruma-sama.."**_Nibi replied.

"_**and Kid not only Nibi want to helped you in Phenex fights…"**_**Kuruma said.**

"_huh is there any other one..." _

…

After meeting with Bijju.. Naruto opened his eyes and smile spread over his face.

"You look very happy….Naruto-kun..Did something happened.."

"Yeah…its very good things" Naruto said with great smile.

"Now Naruto you're ready…"

"Yes… I'm gonna kick these phenex ass dattabayyo.."

Ageha nodded as she take out some peace paper and throw it on ground a small warm hole appear on the ground both of them vanished in the air.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay next chapter will entrance in High School Dimension **

**Sorry bad grammer I know that**

**Hope you like it**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto , High school dxd and Rosario Vampire…..

In high school dxd Dimension…..

**Phenex Mansion**

Rias Gremory was not a happy young devil. She was force into a fate against her will by her family. Despite her protest her family wouldn't give in, so she made a desperate decision and challenge Riser in a Rating Game match. If she wins, her engagement with Riser will be voided and if Riser wins he would marry her immediately.

Sighing to herself she gaze at the mirror in front of her, Rias is a beautiful young woman in her late teens with white skin, blue-green eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair that reach down to her thighs. Her gaze was interrupted when yellow flames lit behind Rias and her maid, and out came Riser.

"Rias my dear, you look lovely in that dress." Riser commented with a smug smirk causing Rias growl at him. "Come on Rias that isn't lady like is it?" His comments earn a glare from Rias this time.

"Riser-sama this area is off-limit for men." One of the maids stated.

"It's fine, I'm the star of the party, and I'm only here to see my sexy wife." Riser shook off the maid statement, making his way in front of Rias.

"I'm not the bride yet Riser." Rias snap at him. "And beside what's up with this dress?"

"It's perfect; it shows the demon world the bonding between the Gremory and Phenex household." He leans closer to Rias, "beside it will be easier to take off, for _our_ bonding time." Riser back off to leave, laughing along the way with Rias glare at his retreating body.

"I will never do such thing to the likes of you." Rias growled, Riser just started to laugh harder.

"But my dear Rias you will, because you lost and it's your fate to marry me!" Riser spread his arms out and showing off his superiority. "Or are you waiting for a hero to show up and save you tonight! It's over Rias you lose!" With that said his body was surrounding by flames then vanished, leaving Rias alone with her maid.

Looking back at the mirror, Rias gave a sad smile, "a _hero_ huh? That would be nice." Rias said touching the mirror. "I could use one right about now."

**X**

"DAMN HIM! DAMN THAT YAKITORI, STEALING BUCHOU AWAY FROM US!" Issei roar as he repeatedly punches the wall with the rest of the peerage near him. After the match Grayfia personal heal the group so they could attend the ceremony.

"Ise-san please stop your hand is bleeding!" Asia panic as she rushes to heal Issei hand.

"Kiba, you guys, can't we do something to prevent buchou from marrying that bastard!" Issei asks the group with a pleading look.

"We can't do anything or Rias and the Gremory will lose face among the remaining pillar." Akeno sadly said making Issei clench his fist in frustration.

"We were so close also, if only we had more time." Kiba frown

"We lost…." Koneko said in her monotone voice.

"DAMN IT!" Issei roar as he punched the wall one last time, leaving a crack behind.

Looking at the scene sadly Akeno couldn't help but blame herself, if only she was stronger then maybe just maybe they would have chance of winning. If maybe she was to you that power they might have a better chance, even if that power came from that _man_.

"Something on your mind Akeno-san?" A voice said causing Akeno and the other to look behind them to see Sona Sitri, heiress of the Sitri Clan and also Kuoh Academy student council president.

"Ara, its nothing Sona-sama." Akeno bow slightly to Sona.

"If you were thinking of the match, I would say you guys rather did an impressive job despite the result in the end." Sona praise the group.

"If we had more time to prepare we could've gotten stronger and we would have won." Issei comment roughly getting a sad smile from Kiba and Akeno as Koneko nodded her head.

"Maybe your right, but it looks like Rias is in a very tight situation, do you guys have a backup plan?" Sona asks only to receive a frown for an answer. "I see, its pain me to see Rias like this please give her my-"Sona was interrupted when a giant yellow flames appears in front of the ballroom showing Riser standing there.

"Welcome, all nobles from the honorable household, the Phenex family are honor with your attendance tonight party. Tonight we're here to witness a historic moment in devil society, tonight I, Riser Phenex, and the heiress of the Gremory Clan, Rias Gremory has announced our intention on marrying." Riser declares through the ballroom." Now without further ado, I present you my queen, Rias Gremory!"

A red magical seal of the Gremory family appeared next to Riser, and Rias appeared out of it.

Seeing his buchou, Issei attempt to make his way to her but two hands stop him from moving. Looking back Issei saw a frowning Kiba and sad eye Koneko holding him in place.

"BUCHOU! I'M HERE TO SAV-"Issei stop mid-sentence when he and everyone felt a high pressure magical power in the room. A huge magic portal appears in midair before disappearing when a silhouette shot down to the floor making a crater in the progress.

The household guard started to surround the crater preparing for an attack if need to. As the smoke start clearing up, the devils in the room could hear groaning coming from the crater as a figure started to walk out of the smoke. Leaving the crater, two peoples standing in front of them they were handsome young shinobi Naruto Uzumaki and High class devil succubus Ageha Kurono.

X

Naruto Uzumaki looks around the room full of people wearing fancy clothes. "_weird clothes" _Ageha smirking at Blonde's look since he is not unknown the village culture..since he was hurried to saving his sisters.

'_Hmm, these people have a lot of dark energy in them; these people aren't they devils, since they hold dark energy? What do you think Kurama?' _Naruto mentally ask him partner while taking glances around the room with the guards started to circle on him. He soon narrows his eyes on Rias group.

"Are They devils" Naruto asked.

'Yeap… there are" Ageha replied. "They possessing the dark power's"

"**I have to agree with Ageha, these devils look human in this world. "**Kurama stated, looking through his host eyes, he saw Naruto looking at a group of teenagers."

Looking at Rias group the first person he noticed was a young woman with a breast that could rival or even suppress Tsunade breast. She is about the same age as him with very long black hair with violet eyes with her hair tied in a long ponytail reaching all the way down her legs with two strand sticking out from the top of her head sloping backwards, with an awesome orange ribbon keeping it in place.. Moving on the next person of the group he saw a pretty boy with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eyesHis eyes wander down to see a small petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes. As the front of her hair have two long bangs going down her shoulders with several loose bangs hanging over her forehead. She has a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. To Naruto surprise she got chakra in her but the weird part is she only has the yin-release of the chakra."_ Uh somehow she is relates to you,Nibi" _

"**Yeap, she has posses the Matatabi genes" **Nibi replied. Naruto asked the Nibi to helped him in demon world since one of the devil's clans relates to Matatabi. So she is agreed to helped him.

"**The chakras in this world only have Yin charka, while the Yang is a different source of energy I presume." **Kurama explain.

'_So both Yin and Yang chakra are separated?' _Naruto ask and getting a nod from the Kyuubi._ This is too troublesome.'_Naruto pouted getting an eyes roll from the Kyuubi.

"YOU, two how dare you crash this historic event in the devil society!" Riser yells.

"Oh Is that Raiser-Baka… I sorry.. _We'd enter in the correct time." _The succubi grinned. Before Riser got up and unleash his flaming wings and was prepare to attack on them when a voice interrupted him.

"Hohoho this turn out to be quite interesting hasn't it Grayfia?" A male voice said

"Yes it has Sirzech-sama." A stoic voice replay.

"LUCIFER-SAMA/Nii-sama!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Its good to see you Lucifer-sama."Ageha bowed while Naruto stared at fancy dress at red person and white hair lady.

"Well looks like something interesting shows up." Sirzech said walking towards Naruto with Grayfia following behind him. "It's pleasure to meet you, Kurono-san and Relax young man we aren't going to attack , just to ask some question." He said with a gentle smile." Who is this young man?"

"He is one of my friend's son" The leader of succubus replied.

"Sirzech-sama you mustn't waste your time with this low life trash of a human boy and weak succubus. Especially this Succubus we defeat her clan and take to our prison." Riser suggested, preparing a fireball to kill them both but stop when Sirzech put his hand up telling him to stop.

"Relax Riser-kun we're not heartless creature anymore we should welcome our guest with open arms." Sirzech cheerfully said with a glint in his eyes. "Beside you wouldn't have hit him." His words left everyone in the room confused before Riser felt a sharp kunai against his throat. Looking behind him he saw Naruto holding a kunai with his wind affinity against his throat with the second kunai near his…ass.

'_fast'_ was the thought of every devil in the room besides Ageha smirked at his movement.

"I suggested you don't look down on us…human, or I might give you hemorrhoids." Naruto threaten as he grip both weapon tighter.

"…"

"…"

"Bahahahahaha, do it!" The silence was broken by a sound of laugher, glancing at the source of the laugher Naruto and the devils could see Issei laughing his ass off, while Akeno giggle in her hand, Asia got a blush on her face, Kiba just laugh lightly, and Koneko got a small smile on her face.

"Enough…Naruto do you know why we're here?" Ageha said a earning a nod from him as he back away from Riser, not before dodging a fireball aiming at him from Riser.

"How dare you, a human touching me a noble high class devil, I will turn you into ashes!" Riser roars as he sent multiple fireballs the size of basketball. Before it could reach Naruto an a purple fire ball appear in front of the incoming fireball and cancel the attack.

"Sorry Raiser-baka I **won't let you harm him**" Ageha said a demonic tone. She quickly glance at Grayfia who quickly notice her and said "Riser-sama, Sirzech-sama said to stand down and I won't hesitate to enforce my king order." Grayfia warned

"Tsk, if the strongest queen said so." Risers scowled before facing Sirzech and slightly bow to him. "I'm sorry for my rude display earlier Sirzech-sama." Riser said politely.

"It's fine Riser-kun, now for the important matter." Sirzech wave Riser off before facing Naruto but quickly Ageha appear infront of him. The both of them stare at each, sizing each other up; it lasted for a few minutes before Sirzech decided to speak first. "I don't have any bad intension for him, first let introduce ourselves shall we? My name is Sirzech Lucifer formerly known as Sirzech Gremory and the leader of the Four Great Satan." He introduced himself. " Why don't you introduced yourself young boy since I already knew Ageha.

"Name Naruto Uzumaki, the number one unpredictable badass Ninja in the world." Naruto introduce himself, getting a few whisper from the devils around him while Ageha smiled at blonde now slowly he returning his old self.

"Ninja? Did the human hit his head while crashing down?"

"Human now a day will say anything to boost their confident up."

"But look how serious he was introducing himself."

Naruto eyebrow twitch violently, but kept his calm._what kind of world is this? _Kyubi smirked and Nibi giggled at him. While Sirzech was examining Naruto over he could tell the young man was telling the truth as how he reacted to the comments by his fellow devil peers.

"Sirzech-sama you can't possible believe him do you?" Riser-sama roar in laughter with the devils around him expect Rias and her peerage along with Sona, Sirzech and Grayfia.

X

"That bastard, making fun of someone when he was introducing himself. He's really a jackass." Issei growl out.

"Ara, it's seem the higher nobles are distracted, It's our chance to escape Rias." Akeno suggested but didn't get a response from her king. "Rias?" She said again getting her king attention.

"Did you say something Akeno?" she honestly asks.

Giving a nod, Akeno repeated herself. "I said it's the best time to escape." Looking at her king, she saw Rias looking at the blonde mystery boy now name Naruto Uzumaki. "Ara, are you perhaps interesting in this Naruto boy Rias?"

Taking her gaze away from Naruto she looks over at her queen. "He's telling the truth by his voice and consider his clothing he's wearing and the weapons he pulls out on Riser only add more evidence as he's telling the truth."

"Chakra…" Koneko muttered, narrowing her eyes at Naruto.

X

"I'll ask the first question, what is a human here doing in the Underworld?" Sirzech asks.

"Because I brought him here for my clan sake as a mere human wouldn't be harm to your society?"

"Yeah it's true…" The red hair satan who staring blonde who looking at other people's "Well since he don't threaten the devil society I will let him off, you have my word as a Satan." Ageha nodded.

"You can't be serious Sirzech-sama you can't let him leave just like that! Just kill the human and be done with it." Riser said getting nod from his fellow devils.

"Hmm maybe your right." Sirzech ponder on the idea causing Naruto to getting his attention to satan. "I guess I can give him task!" He announce as everyone eyes were on him. "Naruto Uzumaki, I have a request for you, you can denied it "

"_Now he getting the point damn..politics is really troublesome…"_

"Sure what is it?" He asks. As Sirzech smile cheerful with a glint in his eyes that no one knows beside his queen who only shook her head.

"Well Naruto-kun…" Getting an raised eye from Naruto for _'kun' _part. "You see this party is engagement party to celebrate the engagement of the Riser Phenex and my dear little sister Rias Gremory. Rias, please be a dear and introduce yourself." He called out as everyone heard footsteps coming closer, as a redhead girl appear in front of Naruto.

"Such beautiful crimson hair." Naruto unconsciously muttered, getting Rias to lightly blush with Sirzech smirking, and Riser snarling at them. While inside the Naruto Mind Kuruma taking a few step away from Nibi who unleashing the killer intel to red hair women.

"What about me Naruto-kun, I too have crimson hair, see…" Sirzech said as Naruto look at him horrified.

Ignoring his brother stupidest question Rias gave a light bow "I'm Rias Gremory, heiress to the Gremory Clan."

Giving her a thumb up, he introduces himself again. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki super awesome ninja nice to meet you!" Rias couldn't help but giggle at Naruto antic

Clearing his throat Sirzech continues explaining. "You see Naruto-kun my family made a marriage contract for Rias and Riser before she was born. But my dear little sister doesn't want to marry him so she challenges him into a Rating Game or you could say a battle to determine her fate. As you can see she lost the match." Sirzech finish sadly.

"_okay… now what is this rating game…?"_

"_**Dunno" **__Both tail beast replied at same time._

"Sirzech-sama what is the meaning of this!" Riser demanded as his eyes narrowed.

"Riser-kun the Rating Game was interesting to watch. However, against my little sister who was inexperienced and had half the pieces, it was a bit…" Sirzech trail off.

"Do you complaints about the match?" Riser scowled

"Not at all, the Rating Game itself would become meaningless if I did." He explains causally. "All I wanted is something flashy for my sister engagement party. This is where Naruto-kun comes into play."

"My request is simple really, I ask you if you're willing to fight Riser Phenex! If you don't I could let you off right away, but if you agree on the match I will granted you any wishes you desire if you win, so what do you say?" Sirzech asks.

"That's outrages Sirzech-sama you want me to fight this trash of a human why would I lower myself to do that!" Riser demanded as Sirzech smirk at him.

"All I wanted to see is this Shinobi vs. the legendry immortal bird phoenix!" Sirzech announce making everyone cheers. "Besides it's your chance to dispose of him if you want." Sirzech rally up Riser, it works as Riser smirk before giving a blown out laughter.

"Yes, I'll have a match with him!"

"Yes, I fight him …. If I win then All the succubus who prisoner in Phenex clan holding." Naruto said before taking a glance at Rias who doesn't look so happy.

Rias looking at the blonde she thought he would be different but he just came for succubus women to claim he is nothing but jerk.

"_Okay…. So he came here for all succubus and their clans member"_ Sirzech thoughs" _But I didn't sence any incubus from these boy"_

Grayfia stared at the blonde ninja and give him a disgusting look " _He want all succubus ladies and and tried to impress queen of Succubus…. Digusting man.." _

"Ahh, So that why you bring him here little succubus" Raiser smirked glaring at Ageha who gave him normal smile.

"Yess…"

"Okay Sirzech-sama… I accept but if he would loose the fight both of them become my slaves just like other succubus" That cause all devil would gave him dicussed look even Rias and her peerage.

"In the prison there succubus name Morrigan and Lilith... Is they are in prison.."

"Yes I heard her name they were capture three years ago but don't worry they alive" The satan replied.

Ageha curiously look at Naruto after hearing the sister's has been prison for three years. Naruto sighed and relief his sister alive he can't believe they were prison for three years. He gave Ageha affirmative look as she gave return comfortable nodded.

Clearing his throat Naruto spoke loudly, "before I make a decision I want to ask Rias a question!" He said as Sirzech gave him a nod with a smile. Nodding his head in return Naruto look over at Rias who looks confuse and curious. "Rias, I want to ask you a question, can you answer it honestly." He said seriously getting a nod from Rias.

"Of course, what's the question?" She asks.

"Do you really want to marry Riser?" He said surprising her and everyone except for some. She was about to reply but Naruto stops her, eyes harden before speaking "stop, I know what you're thinking and I don't want a force answer. I want the real answer, stop thinking as Rias Gremory the heiress of the Gremory clan, and starting thinking about you, as Rias."

Rias was shock to say the least, here a human asking her, Rias on how she feels and not as the heir of the Gremory Clan but the true Rias.

"What are you saying human! Of course she'll marry me, Rias is mine, this marriage will close the two household together and increasing the devil society strength with my offspring!" Riser smirk widely flaring his arms out.

Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Asia, and Koneko and striti group gave him disgusting glare. The Great Satan and the strongest queen could helped their heads were shaming.

The Ageha Kurono also._"Now I get it why he gave me this opportunity .."_

"You're a scum you know that? Ageha came out from her thoughts look back to Naruto. Who was gave him cold glare. The true reason the blonde boy didn't unleast his ragged on him.. for the real reason he didn't caught up his real status. While he continue his speech " The reason why you're marrying Rias was so you and your family can benefit from her power. While you were talking about Rias as if she was your objects that you own!" Naruto snarl as his eyes briefly turn red before turning back to icy cold blue.

Lifting up the pressure he turns to look at Sirzech smiling face with sparkles in his eyes. "I have two wishes when I kick this scum ass." He said pointing at the shaking Riser who's slowly standing up. "First, I want you to cancel this pathetic marriage contract and let Rias live her life as she pleases; I know you have the power to do it."

Nodding his head Sirzech said, "Very well I will tell mother and father if you win your match." He pauses for a second before continuing. "And what would the second wish be?"

"That the remove all succubus from phenex holding. That all"

"Good, now it's time for us to watch the battle against a human who call himself a ninja against the legendry bird, which will decide the fate of my little sister marriage life and the Succubus in phenex prisoner, Shinobi vs, Phoenix!" He announces getting cheers around the room beside a few.

"HA-hahaha, this match will be over before it will even start, I'll burn him into ashes!" Riser mock at Naruto who was staring at him with an bored expression.

"This guy is really annoying …" Ageha giggled.

"**I agreed.." **Nibi replied.

"**Me too.. He dump as Uchiha…" **Kuruma replied.

"Good Luck Naruto-kun..All hopes in You're hands.." Ageha gave him quick kiss on his cheek. That made Nibi pouted..

"Thank you….But where are you going?"

"Discuss some matter…You know politics…"

"Really suck…."

"… let's get this over with, I have places to be." Naruto look at Sirzech who gave him a nod.

"Well then I will teleport you two to the arena for your match, May the best man win!" He said as two magic seal appear below them, as Riser vanish to the arena. Naruto was about to vanish as well before someone stop Sirzech.

"Nii-sama please wait…."

Rias look at blonde ninja and said "You want to heard my answer I just don't to marry that bastard Riser." She said, feeling a hand on her head, to which it belong to Naruto. "so kick his ass Naruto-kun!" Rias shouted out to the retreating form of Naruto. A red magic seal appear under him as Naruto turn around and gave Rias the nice guys pose.

"Kicking ass is what I do best!." Naruto smirk before he vanishes to the arena.

Ageha looking at red hair girl and smirked "_ I knew it.. he start to attract more female devil.. I wonder why he create his owned replicate on and left them in village … I wonder what he planning.. well I must trust Naruto for now.."_

As a magical screen appear around the room showing Riser and Naruto standing across from each other.

It was time for the Shinobi to face a Phoenix!

XXX

In side the field…

Naruto ran at him full speed. Raiser saw Naruto's movements clearly, but couldn't dodge with the speed on, so he blocked the roundhouse kick with his arm. Seeing an opening, Naruto threw a punch at Raiser's torso, using the remaining momentum from the kick to add speed and power. Raiser tried to jump backward out of the way, but wasn't fast enough with his speed on. Naruto's punch sent Raiser flying into air,tumbling onto the ground, where he stayed for a few seconds before standing up. Never one to take the defensive, Raiser charged Naruto and threw a punch at the boy's head. Naruto merely caught Raiser's punch and redirected it towards the ground before chopping the newly exposed back of Raiser's neck. Raiser, of course, fell to the ground with a dull thud.

"What happened blonde…is this all you've got.." Raiser said with smirked.

"_Damn it.. why my attack won't work on him.."._ Raiser threw a roundhouse at Naruto, which Naruto blocked, but then he spun around and followed up with a crescent kick from his other foot. Naruto barely had time to register the sudden increase in Raiser's speed before the attack hit his arm right above the first. Naruto, having been kicked full-force in the face, found himself flying several feet through the air and landing in a heap on the ground.

"Is that all you've got fire chicken…" Naruto teased." Now you're dead, !" Seeing Naruto getting up as well, Raiser charged again. On the sidelines. Dodging Raiser's punch, Naruto went into a leg-sweep to find that Raiser had taken to the air and was about to come down with an axe kick. In one smooth motion, Naruto brought his kick upward and into Raiser's back mid-flip, changing Raiser's position and orientation such that his kick missed Naruto completely. It wasn't that Raiser got up that shocked the white pair, it was that he got up almost immediately, didn't seem winded, and showed no signs of being injured in any way. Considering that Naruto's kick had connected with Raiser's spine'_ "Damn it.. how much time i need to borrow….." _

_XXXXXXXX_

Backed with Ageha and others…

Rias and her crew were watching the match yet they impressed the blonde fighting style able to keep up with phenex. The current head of Satan and the strongest queen and lady succubus were had meeting with phenex family. Sirzechen has been explained the whole sence how the raise interrupt by Succubus and human blonde…

"Okay… I'll accept the term about the fight between Rias and Raiser engagement but removing the Succubus clan members is impossible.." Lord Phenex said.

"But Phenex-sama you need to understand the fact.." The Sirzech explained.."You're son had already for…."

"Ho..Ho.. Ho.. He is my son... He defeat the human boy in couple of minutes… He won't be survive much longer..he is just normal Human" The lady Phenex said."Any way, if he is only a normal boy.." The lady phenex looking at blonde through magical screen..She or other devil's were not able felt his true power thank to help of Nibi chakra to blocking the Devil's Sensor ability.

"If Naruto able to defeat…." The head of phenex said " Yeah I know then I'll remove by all Succubus clan members from my prison…" Ageha would happy to hearing the good new but frown that she heard another sence. "but…The blonde boy gonna have to fight you're queen… Sirzerch,.."

Sirzech raised his eyebrow at sudden change before he could say something it would be interrupt by Ageha "Are you insane…You're put him fight with Grayfia-san why this isn't neccsary…"

The father of raiser smirked " Do you think we're deaf! Removing the holding succubus at sake the Blonde fight sorry …. I really don't know how did you got pathetic human called himself ninja and willing fight the sides of succubus ?" Ageha giving him a death glared for not being he change the condition as he called Naruto pathetic. "So Grayfia-san, Would you accept the job..Since I know that you're only person who captured most of succubus…Do you have let these blonde guy let them free_" _

_Naruto-kun….You've to buy more time….before..."_ Ageha came out from her thought by Grayfia voice.

"I accept the challenge.. lord Phenex.." Grayfia said it shocking to everyone."He just came here to claim all females succubus and impress queen of succubus.. Lady Death. I've seen many males devil were just came heard for same purpose. He is just low life, discard and disgusting boy….and he need to punished and so my answer is Yes."

Ageha tried to control herself not wanted to kill the women…"_How dare he talk about him…."_ Ageha clench her fist tried to control her anger.. deliberately she unleash some of her demonic aura surrounded by her. ." Sirzech notice her Demonic aura were intend towards Grayfia… looking her face she would kill Grayfia. Sirzech has to do something before situation get worst.

"This isn't necessary for him to put the fight against my queen.." Sirzech tried to protested.

"This is Sirzech-sama… Grayfia is the strongest queen and great fighter in past wars. And most of all those succubus for unreasonable entered in devil society were Capture by Grayfia you know that." The silver hair maid won't surprises at these regular compliments. She already know that she is strongest female warrior among all the fraction even devil Ageha were shocked when she heard these the strongest queen was the responsible.

While Sirzech sighed at her decision as Mr phenex look at Succubus and said..

"What do you say Ageha-chan..Do don't need to …"

" I Accept it.." The phenex's family, Sirzech and Grayfia were surprised at her deisicion.

'What?! Aren't you scared ..?" Lady phenex said in shocked.

"Scared for what?" Ageha replied in cold tone.. " If you want him to fight the strongest queen then bring it.." Ageha look at Grayfia then… "And I don't want to say it.. but good luck for your match..You won't defeat Naruto-kun.." Ageha replied in cold tone. The phenex family laughing at her words. Grayfia basically ignored her words since she overconfident herself and her skills was unbeatable she would definitely won't lose to him. While sirzech were sighed at the whole group

"_MEN POLITICS ARE TROUBLE SOME…but let me think about it Naruto came out from nowhere I don't know his skills but at the end he won't able to defeat Grayfia otherwise if he defeat her then he had no idea how greatful he is"_

" Then It is settle…If Naruto able to defeat Grayfia then all my succubus clan member were removed from prison.." The phenex family nodded. "And Grayfia if these blonde boy able to defeat you…then…You would be"

"It won't be happened….neither succubus nor mere human would capable against me…"Grayfia replied to in confidence.

"Now…Let see how my son would beat you blonde Ninja…" The lady phenex said. Grayfia little surprised at Ageha who wasn't afraid that her blonde Ninja would loose against her.

"In you dream…Mrs. Phenex…If your son would make any mistake then it will end it for him." Lady Phenex smirked at succubus stupidity. "We'll see"

Xxxxxxxxxx

Back to arena

Naruto avoided the upcoming flame attacks of his opponent feeling a little emboldened that his opponent was so slow. As due to his phenex immortal healing ability was much faster then him as several of his kunai had already hit him in vital areas but they covered so fast.

Raiser used his devil speed and appear in front him as Hidan smiled shouting, "Got you," and releasing the flame it into Naruto's midsection.

Naruto smiled before puffing into smoke appearing from behind the rock with a Rasengan in hand as he shouted, "Nope, I've got you." The jutsu hit dead on shredding raiser's cloak before doing much the same to his stomach.

Naruto looking the wound was healed again.

"_**Kid use our power… You should finished him quickly.." **_Kuruma yelled at confusing blonde.

" **Kuruma-sama.. please stop being your stubborn attitude… Believe in him… I sure he had any idea.."**

"_Thank you Nibi-chan for believe in me"_

"_**Your welcome Naru-kun"**_

Raiser Phenex laughed at the blonde annoying face…"What wrong blonde this is all you've got.." He notice the blonde Ninja glared at him and smirked " what wrong blonde….Looking your face…its someone stole your girlfriend….."

Naruto eyes widened when he heard had a cople memories go thorugh his mind when he heard this. Naruto eye's flashed a bright red, the anger in his eyes cleared but he covered his eyes unknown for other devils.

xxxx

**Ageha and other…**

Ageha slapped her foreheads when she heard this. Raiser was just to cocky and now he was dead. "You're son is really idiot…."

"What did you say..Succubus…don't dare you say about my son.." The Lady Phenex was ready to attack succubus to Sirzech stopped her.

"Do whatever say to me this match is over now." Ageha said looking at the blonde through screen while other two satan and Lady Phenex and Grayfia were confused at her statement the match were just started.

"_He won't hold back anymore" _Ageha though.

xxxx

Back to arena

"You've cross the line now. I just go through easy**" **Naruto clench his fist." But now I should take you seriously. Before you take those word back"

"Huh,, what do you say…" Raiser has seen and smirked the blonde pissed off face.

"**I said take it back"**

Raiser blinked and grinned at angry blonde.. "Huh I was right you're girlfriend were stole by someone else huh… I was right.."

Inside the mind

Nibi was confused the whole situation "**Kuruma-san what the meaning of these… Why is he suddenly impact at phenex words…**

Kuruma turned to his fellow bijju comrade and said.. "_**It would be better I'll show you.." **_Kuruma swing one of his tail on Nibi head… channel some of chakra into corner of tail… "**This is little part of sence what is mean…." **Nibi eyes widened at Naruto memories that Kyubi showing to him…..

Flash back.

_Naruto was walking to the park earlier in the morning. He normally took walks to calm his mind when he ever had any troubles. After betraying by Sakura… He took Hinata on his and her's first date here. She was so happy when he asked her out that day._

_Naruto heard Hinata's voice and decided to sneak up on her. He quietly lept through the trees looking for her. A minute later he saw her... with someone else._

_Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. He saw Hinata and a boy named Kiba kissing. Naruto wanted to believe that it wasn't real, but Kami wasn't on his side that day. "Hinata-chan, lets head to my house and have some 'fun'." Kiba said to Hinata with a smirk. She nodded with a smile. They left, leaving a hidden Naruto to his dispair. _

_"No..." Naruto whispered to himself. 'I loved you Hina-chan... why?!' He raged in his mind. Naruto left._

_Naruto walked the streets in his sorrow. Unluckly for him, Hinata and Kiba crossed his path. "N-naruto-kun!" Hinata said as she was caught off guard by his appearance. _

_"What do you want?!" Naruto yelled at her, griting her teeth. _

_"Naruto-ku-" _

_"Don't Naruto-kun me you two timing bitch!" Naruto cut her off. She gasped in surprise. _

_Hey! That was uncalled for baka!" kiba yelled as he charged at Naruto. _

_Naruto moved to the side and swiftly kicked Kiba away, having him whirl through the air. _

_"Kiba-kun!" Hinata ran to Kiba. _

_"Why are you acting like this Naruto-kun? I thought you loved me..." she said as she began to cry. Naruto snorted _

_"I thought you loved me too. You cheater. I though you really understand me but no you did the same thing what Sakura did with me. I know all about you and Kiba! How long have you been cheating on me?!"_

_"I-I" she tried to say but couldn't _

_"Forget it." Naruto said and walked off._

Flash backed end..

Kyubi let out his tail on Nibi head.. he waiting from her replied... But instead of getting replied he got hard slap on his head from Nibi's tail….

"**oooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww… what that for" **Kyubi rubbed his head. He shocked when he seen Nibi cold eyes and her blazing blue flame furiously flowing her body.

"**How many…"**

"**What…"**

Nibi gritted her teeth and take out her claw **"Don't hide to me..How many girls did tried to hurt my Naruto-kun…"**

"**Wait… Your Naruto-kun.."**

"**Yes… My Naruto-kun…" **Nibi stare at Kuruma in cold eyes she take her claws out " **When and How my feeling were developed towards him I don't know. Now I know that feeling is love towards blonde no.. I really love Naruto-kkun… You said it only part his memory I heard not only Hinata girl or Sakura girl did the same Now I want know all the girls who hurting my love."**

"**Well…**

"**That Sakura Girl was …sure she would end up to Uchiha… Naruto might be know that about this. He is not at idiot like when he fight with Madara. But That Hinata girl…I never expected this would do something like..this."**

"**Naruto-kun is kind of man who brave and keep his promise..and such a kind of soul. He never abondand you and rest of us when Uchiha Control us. And that moment.. I start to fallen in from him..not because he remind me our old man..it just he is type of man I that I really want. I love Uzumaki Naruto…and that not change." **Nibi said with small smile but now serious tone… **"But now I want to know who the girls trying to hurt my mate…"**

The strongest bijju paled against two tails bijju sudden confession and demanding tone towards his host…"**Wait …..how about after the fight….if you fight with me right now then our chakra should be mixed up in Naruto body and it would be harmful for kid**" Kuruma said he tried to make a reason to stopped her.

Nibi blinked and nodded "**Okay Kuruma,, you were right for this now but you gonna tell me after word" **Kyuubi nodded.Nibi turned back to blonde and his fight.. while Kyuubi were sweeting bullets… at her female Bijju ragged was much stronger than Kushina.

"_Damn it.. __**she really scary when she angry… and now I've admitted she is suitable for my kit mate.."**_Kyubi grinned inwardly.

"**THIS MATCH IS END NOW.." ** The blonde shouted in demonic two clones behind him, Naruto held his hand near them where one clone worked on stabilizing the Rasengan as the other began adding wind chakra to it. As the jutsu took on a life of its own drowning out the rants of the fire devil charging him. Naruto took off as well holding his Rasenshuriken behind him.

Raiser smirking widely…"OHH SO YOU'VE SOME POWERS HUH…I'm tell you one thing you attack won't defeat on me..."

xxxxx

**Ageha and other**

"Oh… he really possess some wind type magic power and replicate power huh... I'm impressed" Sirzech Gremony exclaimed.. Other fractions were impressed at Blonde Ninja's hidden power. While Grayfia were curious about his new techniques…

"Is that kind of attack would harm my son..Ha in your dream blonde.." The lady phenex said as she turned to Ageha said.." What in you're mind that You thought these blonde would defeat my son"

"Like I said..don't underestimate Naruto-kun..and what he said it true this match is end now.." Ageha said without taking her eye on the screen. Sirzech Gremory, Grayfia and Mr &amp; Mrs Phenex eyes widened when they heard the Raiser Scream.

**Back to fight**

Naruto slammed the jutsu into his chest. The force of the jutsu was unlike anything Raiser had felt before as was the agony as it seemed to shred his very cells. He was then propelled away the jutsu unleashed its full power unleashing an unending stream of attacks on his and the creature's body.

As the jutsu ended Raiser tried to stand, but could feel the life draining from his body as his regenerating ability was a by product unable to unable to heal his body through quickly. Naruto stared at Raiser lifeless body. Ageha has informed him one of the healing factor … The blonde ninja would already anticipated the strategy for his battle..If he used the rasenshuriken attack It would not kill him but it would unable heal his body till 1 month..

Naruto smirked "_ You've deserved this… fire chiken.." _He walked forward at Raiser lifeless body But he interrupt by someone else.

"Brother!"

Ravel flew in from the sky on her wings of fire. She took up a position in front of her brother, shielding him from Naruto.

"What have you done to my brother ? "

" A defeat him.." A rubbing his side of cheek.

"then why didn't he heal yet.." Female blonde yelled.

"Because I strike his every single cell in his body that partially destroy it..Since I know you're clan posses healing ability. So don't worry as per I know you brother would be recovered in till next month.." Naruto explained.

The Ravel glared at blonde mysterious ninja able to defeat one of the phenex member in one attack

"I won't let you kill my brother…If you did you've to gone through me.."

"How could I possibly hurt someone who's so cute!"

"Eh?"

Ravel didn't even have time to truly register his statement before she found herself being pulled into a monstrous hug. However, after the shock of his words left her, embarrassment felt it, not just at his words, but at the fact that he was hugging her.

"Awww! You're so adorable! I never knew phenex's clan females has Angels like you!" But Naruto didn't knew inside his mind the female bijju frowned at his every moments as he close to her.

G-g-g-get off me!" Finally, after who knew how long, Ravel finally managed to overcome her embarrassment by activating her tsundere protocols, which really just involved her shoving Naruto away by placing a hand on his face and prying him off her. When he was no longer holding her, she glared at him, though the effect was ruined by her red face. "Don't you know who I am!? I'm Ravel Phenex! Y-you can't just get so close to me like that!"

"I can't?" Naruto tilted his head and looked at her with a confused stare. "Why not?"

"Y-you just can't, okay!" Ravel shouted. She then looked away, trying to hide her red cheeks. "Besides, I don't even know you."

"In that case." Ravel blushed when Naruto grabbed her hand and began shaking it in greeting. "Hi! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen, training, Ageha-clan, My sister Morrigon and Lilith-chan. I dislike people who try to take my ramen, three minutes late ramen, unfaithful people. My hobbies are learning more type of justu and My now current dream is to payback certain people. Your turn."

Um...I'm Ravel Phenex," the blond girl started before she even realized what she was saying. "And I like―wait! Why the hell am I telling you this! I don't even know you!"

"What do you mean? I just introduced myself, didn't I?"

"That's not enough to say you know someone!"

"Of course it is."

"No it isn't! And let go of my hand!" Naruto let her arm go and come to serious tone.

"Listen up!" Naruto said without any emotion that made Ravel flinch. "This is the only warning I'm going to give. If you want to mess with Ageha , or did you hurt my sister Morrigon and lilith, you're going to have to get through me first! And I won't play as nicely with you as I did this time! Touch my family again and you're going to be in for a world of hurt!"

Ravel's eyes widened at the declaration. Right before a blush bright enough to outshine the stars spread across her fair cheeks. This boy, he...

"_**Naruto**__-kun!"_

Naruto raised his eyebrow "

"_Just like I said Nibi-chan…and as per term.. I asking you again and give me you honest answer." Naruto took a deep breath and said "Would you like to go on da…" before unable to finishe his sentence.._

"_**Yes..yes I would love to go on date with you" **_ Naruto smile widened at his first real date.

Xxxxxxxxxx

All devil's including Satan's , Raiser Parents , Rias and her crew but except Ageha who was smirking…. Watch the fight and stunned , surprised and shocking as the wind magical attack could devastated Raiser phenex.

"Like I said..these match is end.. I didn't choose a weak human,, and as for you Grayfia good luck for you're match.. Naruto-kun didn't show his true power yet.." Ageha said it would surprising for satan while Grayfia who fuming at her statement.

_Well this match will be interesting…._

With Rias and her crew

Rias eyes widened that blonde defeat the phenex in one deadly move. She really happy at moment when Raiser unable to fight but frown at moment he hugged Ravel Phenex.

"Wow..Bouchu this man really awesome he defeat that Guys in one move.." Issei now inspiring and fuming at the blonde he notice all females devils even older women impressed at blonde ninja. "he neither devil nor fallen angle he just mere human …ahhhhh how the hell this happening…" Iseei grabbing his head such an embarrassment against blonde Ninja while Asia tried to comfort him. Kiba were impressed by blonde speed against raiser were really great if he tried to compete with him. While Koneko was whole time staring the blond She sometimes feels the Nekotama powers inside his body.

"Ara…Ara… He pretty much strong.. it isn't it Bouchu." Rias come out from his thought looking at her queen.. He just normal mere human called himself Ninja using wind powerful magic and defeat raiser in one move..he is really mysterious…."Akeno said looking blonde through screen. "where these power came from…"

"From his sisters…Rias reply Akeno blinked her master " Didn't what he said to ravel.. he come here not for all succubus he only come here to protect Morrigon and Lilith.. They're family to him….and family love would be the surpass any power.."

"Family..love you say.." Akeno said in sad tone through her family love she only remind her dead mother ..She tried to ignored these feeling and t change the subject…"so bouchu—what will you giving him a reward ? Since he let you free from marriage contract…"

"You're right ..i was wondering what should I give…"

"How about I should've date with him.."

"What…"Rias shocked and Issei cried like anime tears again Asia tried to comfort him. While Koneko and Kiba ignored the talks.

"Yes… It would be nice as queen I'll show him around the city...and Bouchu I don't you've time for these stuff since… the our school festival has start and you've more responsibility right…"Rias fumed at her queen since she was write,

"Okay Akeno you won these time…" Rias said but as she and whole team shock when Grayfia appeared blonde and in battle suit attire.

Xxxxxxxxx

Battle field….

As Ravel took her brother left the battle ground….Not even one minutes Sirzech, Grayfia and Ageha appeared in the battlefield.

Naruto stared at them and said…"What wrong Ageha-chan? Is Something wrong? I win right?"

"Yes Naruto-kun…You're win" Ageha said with a small smile.

"It meant all succubus were removed it, right!" Naruto asked. _Hope my sister's okay.._

"_**They will 't worry about them" **__Nibi _said as casual tone.

"_Thank you..Nibi-chan"_

"Well there is little problem…" Ageha said as she seen Naruto came out from his thoughts before she could say sirzech interrupt her..

"How about I should have explained" Naruto turned to redhead as Sirech explained the whole situation.. " A Naruto-san as your battle against riser as you win my sister …. But.."

"_Win his sister what is that mean" _Naruto little feared for unknowing words but he stay clam.

"But…" The blonde jinchuriki narrow his eyes against red head.

"Well ..we've talked to phenex family about subject to removing succubus.. so they declined.."

"Decline…**Decline** …:" Naruto now mad as he was ready to charge at him but he was stopped by next words..

"Not actually decline it they come's into another one condition.."

"and what is that…?"

"You've to battle against Grayfia…the strongest queen among all the devils.." Naruto turned to Silver heir lady who changes her maid attire into battle attire (refer the battle suit like Jill Anterior) "If You win then all succubus would be removed.."

"But why Should I have to fight with her…" Naruto asked just a curiously.

"because all those succubus become prisoner because they captured by Grayfia." The Ageha said.

"And….." Sirzech were continued to talked.

"Its enough reason to **fight her.."**

"But Naruto-san… Grayfia-chan is few people who battle in third devil war…she is one of the strongest female worrior… I don't think…" Sirech tried explained but interrupt by Ageha…

"I don't think you should underestimate him…Sirzech-sama… Grayfia couldn't beat him"

"Okay…Okay…So Naruto-kun if Grayfia win you become a devil and become a part of Rias team as her servant since you caused her break her marriage" Naruto raised his eyebrow he quickly glance at Ageha who fuming at head of satan without her consent he made a decision. " If You win…you will get..Grayfia..But it was interrupt by Blonde.."

"I don't care what I win….removing the succubus from phenex clan is my goal..and other things what I get is nothing to me." Naruto declared as Ageha smiled at him

"Naruto…" Naruto look Ageha " Kick her ass…." Naruto grinned giving her thumb point "That what I will do"

"Now all ladies and Gentlemen… There is new battle….. the winner will get all succubus who was prisoner against Phenex." The head of Satan yelled… " These battle between Strongest Queen of Gremory Family and Ninja from Succubus…"

"Now the battle start…" Both high devils now disappeared.

Xxxxxx

Ageha and other

Shirzech and Ageha appeared in phenex room.

"Well Lets see your blonde could defeat strongest queen of Luficage.." The lady phenex said making the leader of succubus glared at her. Before Sirzech tried to stopped them another magical circle form…in that magic circle three women came of from the circle.

"_Now they appeared on right time" _ Ageha thought.

Starting the first person were white skin, ruby red lipstick, ghoul white hair in a victorian style aristocrat way long and wavy down her back, pure pupilless white eyes that glowed and crackled with power. This woman wore a black panty and bra leather style armor joined by black leather thigh high heeled boots and sleeves stopping at her biceps, her wide slender hips, toned muscles and lithe frame no doubt honed from years of training to perfection, her bust boasted a whopping HH-cup yet showed no signs of obeying gravity and saw that her clothing had rust orange skulls adorning in a circular manner with a golden hilt dagger strapped to her left thigh and a sword strapped to her waist.

Second women is brown skin, pink lipstick, Raven hair fall in back, eyes really red, Doudble D-Size breast, She is almost always scantily clad in her signature red sling suit with a white collar and wearing shiny black knee-high boots.

Third women is her light skin, red lipstick, Blonde hair till fallow into back, C size breast, curvy bust and appearance same as Second women.

From there appearance lord Phenex were passed out, Sirzech and all male guard's blushing madly and look away some one were pass out due to blood loss including lord phenex. As far Lady phenex and females guards were fuming at there appearance.

"How many times do I've to tell you...YOU DON'T HAVE ANY SHAME.."The lady phenex yelled while all males covered ears for there safety.

Ageha ignored her standing in front of three women and bow to them " It's Nice to see you….Queen Death, Lord Vampireela and Draculina.

The lady Death nodded " Get up…Ageha Kurono. And tell me everything what happened before us.."

"Sorry for interruption Lady Death…But there is match between Ageha's servant and My queen on your behalf." Sirzech said while ignoring her exposing her breasts.

"On our behalf what do you mean?" Lady Death glared at head of Satan.

"I'll explained you" The Queen of Succubus turned to Ageha Kurono " Naruto Uzumaki is defeat phenex raiser in battle field.." All legendary women were shock as she continue " So he is now battle against strongest queen Grayfia for removing the succubus"

"It's impossible how could such devil was won against Phenex.." Vampireela yelled. "And you let him face the strongest queen..there not a chance he would win"

"But big sis… that devil did it..he could defeat one of the Phenex member..Isn't that cool but.." Draculina turned to Ageha "How did you let him in your sid" it interrupt by Lady Phenex.

"Side hump..rubbish..he just came here to claim all succubus.." Lady phenex yelled. "_He called my daughter angel I don't think he that bad"_

"Is that true…Ageha Kurono" Vampireela said as she glared her with deadly ruby eyes…"If that then…"

"No No wait Vampireela-sama…It isn't ture" Ageha said.."Yes he just came here for…."

"Stop both of you.." The queen of succubus said.." This will be a clan matter so we will discuss later."Lady Death said to her servant. Ageha nodded while Vampireela cursed but nodded her master…"

Draculina turned to screen looking at the blonde.."He is so young, handsome and cute devil.."

"Forgive me.. Lady Draculina" The blonde vampire look at sirzech.."But he is not devil"

"He is just mere Human.." Three women were surprised at the red head they turned to screen stared at the blonde human.

"It isn't true.." The vampireela shocked since she hated all human for some reasons.

"A mere human could defeat phenex member interesting…" Lady death said.

"Well it doesn't matter if he devil or not.."Lady death and Vampireela turned to Draculina "If he fight by our side then its okay "She said with smile while other women nodded at her.

"_if the battle end then those Konaha bitches would see the new Naruto. hump I wonder why he sent his blood clone on his place well never mind.. as far if he win the battle then he should get a reward..and I know that what is it" _Ageha giggled herself that it was notice by Lady death but she ignored for while they watch the fight between mere human and strongest queen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In field….

Grayfia glared at Naruto, knowing that they were first and she was looking forward to putting that smug bastard in his place. Ageha had warned her what she said.._you won't able to defeat Naruto-kun"_

_"I mean I'm the strongest queen in devil world and other fraction. There's no way that some mere human called himself shinobi from lower succubus chosen can beat me." _Grayfia thought to herself.

Naruto and Grayfia faced each other for the first time. Naruto remembered her time with his sister Mirrigon and Lilith and that they're precious moment. He won't let some queen would let his sister harm even they left him without any reason.

"You should just give up." Grayfia chuckled she let out her full devil powers and take out her devil wings.

Naruto stared at her "_Kuruma and Nibi… I don't want to say that but Nanabi's wings is much beautiful then devil wings." _

"**we agreed"**

"You don't stand a chance against me."

"I make you pay for you've done." Naruto replied. " Don't underestimate me"

This caused Grayfia to frown as she stared at him, waiting for him to draw another wind magic attack and strike so she could counter her ice magic, but Naruto didn't do that. He flickered from sight as he appeared in front of her, his fist buried in her gut as he lifted her off the ground. Before she could recover he twisted and delivered a kick that sent her flying across the arena and smashing into one of the rocks.

Lord Sirzech, Lady Phenex (While lord phenex has pass out), Lady Death and her guard were stunned at what had just happened. Ageha smirked and beaming inwardly "GO NARUTO GO NARUTO GO GOG KICK HER ASS"

Naruto saw that Grayfia had gotten back up and was now summoning ice magic power sending a several ice at him that he simply drew out his own shuriken and thrown towards several tried to deflect it.

Naruto performing hand sign "Wind style : Wind breakthough"

Gust of wind thrown to the Grayfia destroying the ice arrows and smashing into the wall that Grayfia had been near. Grayfia had been smart enough to move when she saw what he had just done and knew that she was at a disadvantage as long as he possessing wind type magic.

Grayfia charged forward with a right cross, Naruto raised his arm and blocked it. Grayfia quickly spun around for another shot but with the same result. Switching to offense, Naruto started with a right straight, Grayfia caught his fist. Undeterred, Naruto grabbed the girl by the waist of her shirt and threw her to the other. She landed without much effort and quickly ducked to avoid the man's roundhouse kick. Grayfia retaliated with one of her own but Naruto ducked as well. She then proceeded to throw a volley of high and low punches and kicks but with each one she threw, Naruto blocked and delivered back in kind. same time as her blow.

Grayfia grabbed Naruto by the sleeve and pulled him in. She then threw a punch at her captured opponent but the blond caught it and held on. Naruto countered by jumping up and throwing a drop kick to her stomach, forcing her to back off, The wait wasn't long as she charged forward and leaped into a flying kick. Naruto quickly bent back word as if to do a flip, making Grayfia miss. However, as she sailed over he surprised her by throwing his legs up and captured her by the neck. Naruto then threw her back her back the way she came and hopped to his feet.

Just as Grayfia came rushing in, Naruto threw a hard punch. Grayfia swiftly blocked and delivered one of her own to his abdomen before she grabbed him by the collar and judo flipped him to the ground. Naruto retaliated by doing a whirling kick from his place on the floor, knocking the girl onto her back. Back on his feet, Naruto pressed his attack with a high roundhouse kick.

With Ageha and other

"That kid really strong" said Vampireela said."_ I wonder how he is in the bed.." _ She unconsciously licking her lips.

"Are you sure he isn't devil" said Draculina asked. "_I could make him my slave"_

"Enough both of you we'll discuss later..what and why he is doing here?" Lady death said while Ageha giving her nodded.

Lady phenex for his part was surprising, shocking and fuming inside "_How can the blonde would so powerful and that queen not strong enough to defeat these mere blonde…and how can he called my daughter angle..well that part would ignored for while_!"

While Sirzech paled at the blonde fight and sweet dropped "_If he win then Grayfia no..I've to talk to blonde later"_

Back to fight

Grayfia ducked in time and blocked when it stopped and came back at her. She caught the blond by surprise when he charged forward and Grayfia delivered a back-flip kick to his chin, throwing him on his back. Naruto leaped back up and popped his neck a bit to get the kinks out. Undeterred, Grayfia went rushing in with both hands held up for an overhead strike. Naruto blocked the blow, threw her arms out and threw a twin punch to her chest and abdomen, throwing her back a few feet onto her back. She quickly got back up and rolled her shoulders. The two fighters then resumed their stances, waiting for the other to make the next move.

"It's that you've have got?" Naruto asked with a smirk, resuming his stance."_Now this is what you've done to my sister"_

"I'm not done it," Grayfia answered, also taking her stance again.

"You wish!" Naruto chuckled as Grayfia glared at him before charging in, trying to find his opening. Naruto only blocked her strikes as if they were merely flies buzzing around him push Grayfia back before he began his brutal assault on the women.

It started with dodging her left hook and going under her arm and delivering three rapid punches to her ribs. As she twisted in pain to grab that side he struck with a rising kick that caught her chin, sending her flying straight up as he jumped up after her, delivering another set of punches to her unprotected stomach and then delivering a flip kick to knock her back down to the ground.

Once they were on the ground and Grayfia stood shakily Naruto moved into her gaps and pressed the advantage, beating her until she was a bloody wreck. Once she collapsed on the ground Naruto stopped before turning and walking away.

"I'm not done yet.." Grayfia barely stand up her devil aura giving her boost.

Naruto turned backed to panted Grayfia… "But I already win…"

"No.. I will not allowed it…. I'm strongest female in all fraction's.. an…"

"**Shut up…"** Naruto yelled in demonic tone that made Grayfia mouth shut… "Calling yourself strong… indirectly you saying other fraction female are weak. You're insulting my one of friend just like what Raiser did. Now" Naruto clench his fist and said… " Lets see if How strong you are.."

Everyone else was cluless as to what Naruto was about to do.

Naruto made his favourite hand sign, summoning about thirty clones onto the arena. Grayfia was to attack retaliate by tearing into nearest cluster when all the clones transformed.

The strongest queen eyes widened when dozens of handsome naked young boys popped into existence.

"Grayfia-chan.."The youngest boys all drawled out, while the smoke covered private parts some grabbing onto her and pressing their his six abs gainsted her.

It too much...The strongest queen Grayfia…was propelled like a rocket through the air as blood shot out of her out of her nostrils. A few female devil like Lady Death, Lady phenex, Lord Vampire twins, Even Rias and Sona groups girls shut there eyes. But only few female who hadn't done os reacted the same way as Grayfia and few more female were lust build up inside of them including Ageha Kurono as they ready to jump on to the blonde boy but there men hold them.

All the clones disappreared and Naruto changed back into his real male form, smiling at Greayfia he lied of his own blood.

Naruto smirked "_Looks like I win.. I wonder what my clone getting info from getting dating girl's..Am I Really suck…? _Well for unkwown of Naruto there were trouble inside of Naruto mind..

"_**calm down…Nibi.. what the hell happened do you.." **_

"_**No let me go..."**__Kyuubi broke his mind connection with his host because__** Kyuubi**__ barely controlled his fellow female Bijju from her tails before She raped his host._

"**No I won't let you do that. **_**Not even the hour he claimed Nibi..wow.."**_

**In the Ageha and other**

Sirzech were shocked such normal seduction attack would defeat his queen so easily so shameful But it were relief she was alive.

"Lady Phenex.." Sirzech asked.

"I know… I Know.." Lady phenex defeat tone. "Guards removed all Member of succubus from prison.."

Lady Death smiled finally her member's were get freedom from phenex clan. It thanks goes to blonde human. She also impress at his seduction technique were knock out the strongest queen. " Impressive…Ageha it's you've chosen one…"

"Thank you Death-sama.." Ageha nodded.

"Humm..Queen-sama..Can I and vampireela gave him his reward…" Draculina said while she now lustly since she fallen in harem justu.

Vampireela tried to oppose and Lady death could say anything…its interrupt by Ageha… "My..apologise Draculina-sama..But I don't think it is wise idea. I don't have any oppose just he appeared in demon world and after that he fought fight with Grayfia and One of the phenex member.. so…."

Lady death nodded "Very well Ageha-san….Since it your man you chosen your wisely.." She turn to lady phenex for taking afterward procedure.

Ageha sighed in relief she saved Naruto for a while..as she blinked and sweeting likely from the vampire twins who giving him glare they saying "_You're man not getting away from this" _

Ageha sweating like bullets "_Oh my god don't tell me they fallen into Kushina's boy.." _It is true Vampire twin and lady death not interested in any of men in devil world even other fraction. But now due to Naruto perform in battle and his hidden power were swallon the hot vampire twins…

In the Rias and her group

Rias and Sona and her queen don't know what do you say on the blonde only one word "_Gross"but _he capable to against Grayfia. Rias was angry at her Sister in law beaten by unknown blonde and this would surprise for Sona Shitri. But Both girls were made there mind to put him into their team.

Asia was hide herself on Issei back.

Issei and Kiba were little bit angry at the blonde and somehow the felt they were humiliating.

Only Koneko who doesn't bother these kind of thing. She continue stared at the blonde and felt a familiar power from the blonde…_"Kaa-chan.."_

To be continued…

I took Lady Death as a queen of Succubus plus she strong and sexy personality. And Vampireela and Draculina well they were oldest strongest , and sexiest worrior in past.

Some of thought that Grayfia would be Naruto enemy.. No there would be surprised in Next Chapter…

Supporter : **pain17ification ** he is one of the great author who helped me in this chapter…

Well next chapter : clone Naruto date training will start and real Naruto will meet his fellow sister…and there small lemon..


End file.
